Cambios
by Randa1
Summary: Aun recuerdo su voz llamandome...... Aoshi.. eres feliz? .....Los cambios nunca cesaran en tu vida y al verlo a el a mi lado y a mi pequeña.., se que todo lo vivido y todo lo que queda por vivir valieron la pena ...
1. Misaochan

Cambios

Por Randa 

Pues aquí estoy escribiendo otro fic de Rurouni kenshin, yo, que siempre estoy apresurando a los demas para que actualicen, un dia, mi amigo Rene dijo que con tan buena voz y mandando a cantar....., aun no se si eras sincero o si eras terriblemente sarcastico, pero de todos modos ahí va este fic..., prometiste leerlo y se que me vas a odiar, es romantico y se cuanto los odias, así que te la calas, una promesa es una promesa.

Adema que perdi la apuesta y tengo que hacer el fic

Yo te prometo Rene toneladas de azucar, flores y muchos colores,no no se preocupen los demas lectores que no es un crossover de las chicas super poderosas, y para que no se te haga  pesada la lectura algo mucho bastante de angst y drama, que esa si te gusta.

Es un Aoshi Misao y no pongo disclaimer porque , vuelvo y lo repito, no creo que nadie sea tan bruto como para pensar que sea dueña ( al menos legal) de estos personajes.

De todos modos estoy reuniendo en mi cochinito para comprar los derechos de Sou- kun, quiero que sea mio, mio, solo mio. Acepto donaciones.

Y quiero agradecer a LUNA, HOMER, MER, DEVIL, MASAKI, SUISEI LADY DRAGON, KARY Y RINITA INVERSE por los reviews de las otrs historia, a ver como me va con una de mas de un capitulo

Y ahora sip, a la lectura

( se hace la señal de la cruz y dice: aquiva Chuito, que me agarre confesada)

Aquí va el fic

Capitulo 1

Misao-chan

Por donde comenzar mi historia?....., podria comenzar por mi nacimiento, el tiempo que vivi junto a mis padres, mas fue tan poco y tan efimero , y a  la vez tan feliz, que retrasaria al lector y lo entretendria con detalles infimos que no viene al caso y lo aburririan prontamente, por eso debo ser lo mas concisa, que la nave de mis recuerdos me permita(eso es lo mejor), ir al grano.

Mi  nombre es Misao Makimachi, naci el mes de Noviembre, mis padres se llamaban Haruka Makimachi y Oshin Komagata.

Eran campesinos arrendatarios bajo las ordenes del señorTanokura en la region de Saga, mi padre era un ex soldado , mi madre era la hija de un rico terrateniente que al no aceptar la relacion con mi padre la desheredo y la expulso de la familia

A pesar de las privaciones, la vida era buena, mas no todo dura para siempre, la vida esta llena de cambios y el primero en mi vida vino a raiz de una gran tragedia.

Una plaga de Tifus se desato en la region cuando contaba con poco mas de tres años, llevandose a mis padres, el señor Tanokura reasigno la tierra que ellos arrendaban y yo fui a vivir con una tia, hermana de mi madre

Su nombre era Yumi,, Yumi Komagata

Ella me acepto en su hogar como a una hija mas y no como la recogida , hija del matrimonio de la hermana desheredada, fue como mi segunda madre, siempre dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con la manera como fue tratada mama al igual que mi tio Hiko, el discutio con el abuelo y se marcho de la casa para nunca volver

La tia Yumi tenia un esposo llamado Makoto Sishio y tres hijos: Soujiro de 10 años , Sayo de 8 y Akia de 5

Todo niño a pesar de su inocencia siempre comprende cuando no es querido con sinceridad por alguien y mi tio Makoto fingia ante mi tia que me adoraba, y a sus espaldas se que por alguna razon me odiaba a muerte

Sou-kun era difernte, el era el hermano protector al que respetaba, queria y admiraba. Me protegia en todo momento, en especial cuando akia me hacia llorar, eso era lo que mas le gustaba en todo el mundo

Según ella, yo deberia ser sirvienta en las cocinas y no niña de la casa, porque era una huerfana, una pordiosera ( palabras oidas a su padre alguna vez), se divertia molestandome y haciendome llorar, como cuando escondia por la noche ratas y otros bichos en mi futon o amenazaba con hacerles maldades a las niñas que se hicieran mis amigas.

Para Sayo mi presencia le era totalmente indiferente, se dedicaba a sus pequeños negocios como vender los huevos de sus gallinas o los vegetales de su pequeña huerta, siempre buscaba una manera de ganar dinero extra.

Pasaron dos años y otra gran tragedia llego a mi vida.

La tia Yumi murio dando a luz a su bebe, el niño nacio tan debil que la siguio horas mas tarde

Despues de eso el tio Makoto no tuvo que disimular mas y luego del funeral hizo que me trasladaran al area de cocinas, el dolor por la muerte de mi tia me tenia en shock y solo obedecia callamente sin rechistar, era afortunada que la tia Yumi le arrancara la promesa de cuidar de mi al tio Makoto o tal vez hubiese dado a ir a la calle.

Me levantaba antes del amanecer y acarreaba agua del pozo y preparaba el baño de los de la casa. Luego ayudaba en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo y en las tardes iba a los campos a cosechar vegetales.

Debido a mis nuevas obligaciones, no pude comenzar las clases ese año como tenia programado la tia Yumi, trabajaba hasta entrada la noche y siempre era uno de los ultimos sirvientes en dormir por si algo se les ofrecia a los señores.

Mucho de mi trabajo fue sencillo gracias a la ayuda de Okon-san, la nana de Akia, siempre que podia buscaba la manera de pedir que la asistiera en algun servicio y asi sacarme de los campos, pero eso no lo podia hacer con mucha frecuencia.

Solo la voz de Sou-kun se alzo en mi defensa, siempre note que como el era el hijo varon, el tio no le negaba nada, cumplia hasta el mas minimo de sus caprichos – algo muy peligroso en alguien que no tuviese ese buen corazon-, el a diferencia de Akia o Sayo nunca presionaba para obtener algo, mas esta vez lo hizo para defenderme, en memoria a la hermana que su madre tanto quizo, y porque como el decia yo era su prima favorita.

 Mas esto no quizo decir que los desplantes de tio Makoto y las travesuras de Akia cezaron, pero no les daba importancia, Sou-kun y Okon-san eran siempre muy cariñosos y con eso me bastaba

Mi situacion en la casa empeoro cuando enviaron a Sou-kun a estudiar con un maestro de kendo en Izumo, los desplantes y las travesuras pasaron a convertirse en golpes, insultos y torturas.

En una ocacion en que tio Makoto me golpeo especialmente fuerte, dio la casualidad que Sou-kun llego a hacer una visita sorpresa.

Se indigno al ver mi estado y discutio con su padre, le amenazo con irse definitivamente de la casa y llevarme con el , el tio lo calmo proponiendole algo:

El volveria a Izumo a completar su entrenamiento, y como era evidente que yo no podria convivir bajo el mismo techo que mi tio, yo iria a un colegio en tokio

Eso le parecio injusto a Sou- kun, porque tendria que ser internada?- grito-, era un miembro de la familia, con los mismos derechos que....

No le deje terminar la frase, hale de su manga y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le suplique que aceptara

- Por favor sou- kun – suplique-,ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero ir al colegio, tener amigos

El acepto, prometio que nos escribiriamos cada semana y que siempre querria a su nii- chan, 

Unas semanas despues ambos estabamos en la estacion del tren, pese a las protestas de Sou- kun y al ofrecimiento de Okon-san, yo viajaria sola, en la estacion de Tokio me esperarian para recogerme

Sono el silbato y el me dio un paquete primorosamente forrado, yo le di un beso en la mejilla y el tren partio

En el paquete venia un fajin de hojas color rosa con dibujitos, unos lindos sobres con estampillas y sobres con la direccion del dojo en Izumo al cual asistia primorosamente escrita con su impecable caligrafia y una de esas nuevas plumas fuentes

En la primera hoja escribio:

Una promesa es una promesa Nii-chan

Abrace el paquete y comence a preguntarme como seria el colegio y los cambios que me traeria mi nueva vida

N/A:  Para los que a esta alturas aun estan interesados en este fic y no salieron espantados de la pagina , les digo que la idea la saque de un libro muy famoso

RETO A QUE DESCUBRAN CUAL ES

Las pistas son:

Jane, Charlotte, Inglaterrra

Y AL ANIMAL DEL MONTE QUE ME DIGA HARRY POTTER, TIENE QUE OPERARSE EL CEREBRO, PEDAZO DE BESTIA, QUE NO SABES LEER ALGO MAS QUE LOS RESUMENES DETRÁS DE LAS VIDEOCINTAS?,  TE DI EL REUMEN DE LA HISTORIA HASTA EL CAPITULO 5 ....... Y....Y.....Y.....Y SE TE OCURRE DECIR HARRY POTTER?, LO QUE HAY QUE VER EN ESTA VIDA

Por ahí hay alguien que sabe de que estoy hablando

Pero que bruto, pero que ....

Huuuuyyyyyyy

Señor iluminalo o eliminalo !!!!!!!!!!

Y pensar que somos familia

HARRY POTTER                                                                                                                                                              

Y bueno, mejor me dejo de rabietas, eso acaba con mi juventud y mi belleza

En que iba...., ah si, cronologicamente lo situo en principios de siglo,poco antes de la primera guerra mundial, entre 1900 y 1920

Y ahora eso es todo por ahora

Proximo capitulo:

El colegio, Kaoru y el pastel de azucar.


	2. El colegio, kaoru y el pastel de azucar

Cap 2

El colegio, Karoru y el pastel de azucar

Una fuerte sacudida me desperto, el encargado del tren me dijo que esta era mi estacion y me ayudo a bajar mis cosas, en el anden ya me esperaban un sacerdote catolico y una religiosa, ambos sin mas preambulos me subieron a un coche y partimos

Ellos pertenecian a una orden religiosa que se dedicaba a fundar escuelas y hospitales por toda Asia, llegamos al convento de la santa misericordia, ahí funcionaba la escuela de la Santisima Trinidad, un colegio catolico en donde se recibian a niñas huerfanas o de escasos recursos pero con un patrocinador que costea parte de sus estudios, enseñaban idiomas, musica y arte y otros oficios que serviria a las jovenes para lograr defenderse en la vida y ser independientes

En cuanto llegue me bañaroon, vistieron y llevaron al comedor para cenar, ya mañana me explicarian cuales serian mis obligaciones, mis horarios y las normas del colegio

Despues de la cena, me llevaron a la habitacion la cual compartia con otras 6 niñas y me prepare a dormir

Al dia siguiente, me desperte un poco tarde debido al cansancio del dia anterior, me lo dejaron pasar por esta vez  y tome mis clases

En el primer descanso sali al patio con las otras niñas, me senti cohibida, no conocia a nadie, un grupo de niñas jugaba a la pelota y se les escapo llegando a mis pies, la tome y me acerque a la niña que venia por ella

- Haii- dijo sonriendo-, tu eres la nueva niña, mi nombre es Kaoru, como te llamas?

- Misao – le resppondi timidamente

- Tengo 8 años y tu? – me pregunto

- 8 tambien

- Quieres jugar con nosotras?- he invito

- Siii – dije contenta, y salimos a jugar

Así fue como conoci a Kaoru-chan

Fuimos compañeras inseparables, haciamos todo juntas, estudiabamos, jugabamos, eramos nuestras confidentes, robabamos pastel de azucar de la cocina  - el postre favorito de karoru- chan, muchos patrocinadores que iban de visita al colegio juraban que eramos hermanas al vernos jugar.

Teniamos planeado que cuando fueramos grandes tendriamos una gran pasteleria, y una dulceria y un dojo donde Kaoru enseñe Kendo como su padre , que viajariamos por todos esos paises de los que nos hablaban en clases y que nos casariamos el mismo dia con dos hermanos y asi seriamos familia. Que una tendria un niño y la otra una niña y que nunca nunca, dejariamos que los separasen de nosotras y que los enviaran a un internado y que en caso de que una faltase, la otra cuidaria a su niño como propio y no dejaria que lo maltratasen

Pasabamos juntas las vacaciones del colegio, ninguna de las dos era bien apreciada en su casa, Kaoru era hija de un maestro de kendo que murio en la guerra y su madre, volvio a casarse con un hombre al que no le gustaban los niños, por mi parte, el tio Makoto me queria el menor tiempo posible en la casa, solo volvia cuando Sou-kun iba de vacaciones

En el segundo año en mi colegio, Kaoru fue llamada a su casa por un compromiso familiar en el cual debia ir todo el clan Kamiya, volvio algo quebrantada, pero no era nada fuera de lo comun, siempre que volvia de su casa lo hacia deprimida y hasta enferma, lo que nos impidio sospechar la magnitud del problema

En menos de una semana la viruela se extendio por todo el colegio, muchos niños fueron llevados a casa de sus familias o padrinos, tio Makoto no envio por mi, ni dejo que me enviaran a casa, por temor a la enfermedad, entonces fui puesta en aislamiento  junto a las otras niñas que aun no habian sido infectadas y no pudieron partir

Estaba muy preocupada por Kaoru, hacia dias que no la veia, decidi que esa misma noche iria a la cocina, tomaria pastel de azucar y la visitaria a hurtadillas

Entre a su cuarto y una enorme cortina rodeaba su cama, estaba palida, ojerosa, sudaba mucho y le costaba respirar

Puse una mano en su frente y estaba caliente, cambie la compresa fria y ella desperto

- Hai– me dijo con su habitual sonrisa, esta vez cansada

- Hai – le respondi, luego pregunte-, te sientes mejor?

-    MMMMMHHHHHHHHJMMMP, - dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

- Te traje pastel de azucar

Karoru trato de incorporarse y no tenia fuerzas, la ayude a sentarse y comimos el pastel acompañado con algo de te que habia en una tetera sobre una pequeña estufa , luego la ayude a recostarse y me acurruque abrazada a ella

- Aishteru Misao-chan – me dijo

- Aishteru Kaoru-chan – le respondi y nos quedamos dormidas

La mañana siguiente desperte en mi cama, la hermana que nos encontro me traslado dormida a mi habitacion, cuando me hallo dormida abrazada a Kaoru- chan.

Ella murio mientras dormia en la madrugada, mientras me abrazaba.

Todos los años en el aniversario de su muerte llevo a su tumba flores y pastel de azucar

N/A: Cortico pero con lo suyo, y si, soy una asesina de lo peor, pero esperen que ya casi viene Aoshi, explicare que este relato se dio en su primer año de colegio, misao apenas tiene 9 añitos, no puedo ponerla aun en plan romantico por eso te salvas Renecito y ademas pongo el drama que tanto te gusta

Pero ya viene aoshi, ya viene aoshi

Y no crean que porque ya no esta Kaoru no estara Kenshin, ( sonrisa profunda y  misteriosa), El llegara pero como nunca lo habian visto

Quien adivina?, propongan, propongan.

Y ya viene Aoshi, ya viene Aoshi

Mi adorado pedacitode huuuyyyyyy

Proximo capitulo: Residencia Shinomori


	3. La Mansion Shinomori

Capitulo 3

Residencia Shinomori 

La muerte de Kaoru-chan me afecto sobremanera, las clases fueron interrumpidas y el ocio no era buena combinacion para mi estado de animo

Senti una gran alegria cuando llego una carta de Sou-kun, pero despues de leerla mi tristeza se hizo mayor

Me notificaba que tio Makoto lo enviaba a un colegio en America, donde habian grandes posibilidades para jovenes ambiciosos, la meta era la universidad de Hardvard.

Debido a la cuarentena no podria ir a despedirme de el , ni el podria visitarme por ultima vez en muchos años, me recordo que pase lo que pase siempre podria contar con el, que así se lo habia prometido a tia Yumi.

Llore por dias.

Las cartas llegaron regularmente el primer mes, me contaba como se matriculo en la secundaria, vivia en la cuidad de Los Angeles en California, trabajaria duro para obtener buenas calificaciones y conseguir excelentes recomendaciones de sus maestros

Despues las cartas se espaciaron hasta que no llegaron mas, por fin el brote fue controlado y la cuarentena termino, por fin se reanudaron las clases, ya se habia perdido casi la mitad del año escolar, así que mataba el tiempo en el hospital de la mision, aunque era una niña, muchas veces fungí como asistente de las enfermeras durante la cuarentena que duro algo como 4 meses.

Eso me borraba de la mente las penas de la ausencia de Karoru-chan y la falta de las cartas de Sou-kun.

El tiempo para todo niño transcurre rapidamente, no puedo decir que fui totalmente feliz, siempre me sentia sola, mas seria una mentira y una mal agradecida si dijese que la vida en el colegio fue un tormento, solo que era algo vacia y monotona la mayoria de las veces, con el carácter extrovertido que tenia no aceptaba facilmente esa vida llenas de normas y prohibiciones, aunque despues de todos esos años ahí aprendi a dominar mis impulsos y controlar medianamente mi carácter, a ser mas comedida

( N/A: Ha!!!!, esa que ni yo que escribo el fic me lo creo, XDDDD, Misao comedida, XDDDD)

Termine mis estudios y no queria volver a casa del Tio Makoto, nunca mas supe de Sou-kun, así que gracias a mis calificaciones, obtuve un puesto de maestra en el mismo colegio

El sueldo no era muy alto, pero asegure el techo y la comida en tanto encontraba algo mejor

Eso se tradujo un dia en una oferta hecha por la madre superiora

Una de las damas del patronato nos conto acerca de un puesto como maestra en una residencia de una de las benefactoras de la orden, al parecer requerian de una maestra con experiencia, que maneje varios idiomas y experiencia en el trato con niños especiales, de preferencia japonesa

No lo pense dos veces, yo misma ya buscaba plaza en otro colegio, pero esta oferta era mejor..., el sueldo era una fortuna y ademas casa y comida

Escribimos a esa dama y ella me puso en contacto con la persona, despues de una serie de arreglos me encontre nuevamente a mi misma en un tren, esta vez me llevaria a Kyoto, hacia otro cambio radical en mi vida.

Cuando llegue nevaba copiosamente, investigue donde quedaba la residencia Shinomori y el chofer me llevo a una gran mansion en las afueras del pueblo

Era una casa mezcla estilo oriental y occidental, aunque con u  equilibrio y buen gusto patentes

 Una dama llamada Omasu-san me recibio amablemente y me sirvio una taza de te, revisamos una vez mas mi credenciales y la carta de recomendación de la madre superiora

Era una mujer joven, al parecer quedo viuda hace tiempo y su esposo la dejo en una situacion economica desahogada, así que usa su tiempo cuidando al hijo adoptivo de su primo Aoshi

El pequeño Hanya – que así se llama el niño-, tiene 6 años, cuando era un bebe perdio a sus padres en el  mismo incendio el que se desfiguro, el señor Shinomori lo tomo a su cuidado

- Es un niño sencible- advertia la sra Omasu-, a causa de la deeformidad causada por sus heridas no ha podido asistir a un colegio como los demas niños, es un chico solitario con un fuerte complejo acerca de su aspecto. L e advierto que si no se siente preparada o tiene alguna objecion, es mejor que lo diga ahora, nno quiero exponer al niño a unnnuevo rechazo que se que le dolera

- No  se preocupe- le conteste-, en el hospital de la mision hice muchas veces  voluntariado en el area de quemaduras

Eso no parecio convencerla del todo pero si la tranquilizo un tanto, llegamos a su cuarto y tocamos, al no contestar nadie entramos, le buscamos por la habitacion hasta que vimos la puerta hacia el atrio abierta

En el frente a una pequeña fuente el niño se divertia ajeno al mundo, pendiente de su barquito de madera que flotaba

 Omasu-san puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño y susurro algo a su oido, el niño se puso de pie inmediatamente y se coloco tras su falda

- No temas Hanya-chan – le decia dulcemente-, ella es tu nueva maestra , la señorita Maquimachi

El pequeño timidamente acepto salir tras las faldas de Omasu-san, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reflejar sobre mi rostro la impresion

Como puede ocurrirle esto a un niño..., por Kami sama..., es injusto, es solo un niño...

- Hola Hanya – chan- le dije mas calmada-, mi nombre es Misao – luego le sonrei

- El niño se acerco timidamente, como un animalito asustado

- Espero que seamos grandes amigos- continue, tome su manita y logre atraerlo hacia mi.

 me inspiraba gran ternura, me sente sobre el cesped y lo acurruque sobre mi regazo, en un impulso el niño me abrazo y me beso, yo correspondi a su beso dandole otro en la mejilla y abrazandolo con fuerza.

A medida que trataba con el niño me di cuenta que en verdad era muy brillante, una vez que ganas su confianza y el se acostumbra a tu presencia y toma confianza, se vuelve el niño mas extrovertido y seguro de si mismo que se pueda encontrar

A pesar de su corta edad era muy diestro en la escritura, lectura y matematicas

Omasu-san me indico que era primordial que el niño entendiera los rudimentos del ingles y del aleman, el Señor Shinomori tenia pensarlo llevarlo en un futuro no muy lejano a Europa a fin que tratase su problema con los mejores cirujanos

Puse entonces especial enfasis en ese punto, me emociono la idea de que el niño algun dia pudiera tener una vida normal, es triste verlo solo en la casa sin mas amigos que los sirvientes,  Omasu-san y yo, necesitaba amigos de su edad, ir a un colegio, en fin, hacer lo que los otros niños.

Era  patente el cariño que sentia por el misterioso señor Shinomori, siempre ausente, siempre decia Aoshi-sama esto o Aoshi-sama aquello, en su mente era una especie de heroe epico que viaja por el mundo en busca de aventuras

De vez en cuando llegaban paquetes de lugares exoticos cargados e regalos para el niño, el inmediatamente buscaba en los libros fotografias de los lugares y luego dibujaba a su heroe como un gran cazador en la selva o un domador de elefantes en la india o un vaquero en el oeste, siempre dependiendo de donde llegase el paquete.

El cariño que existia entre ambos era patente,  Omasu-san me lo decia siempre, hasta ha llegado a sentirse celosa del cariño que el niño le profesa.

Aunque ella misma siente un afecto casi maternal por el señor de la casa. Un dia que la acompañe a la revisión de las habitaciones entramos a la del señor

En una de las vitrinas vi un retrato de un niño que, según Omasu-san, era el señor Shinomori

- Era un jovencito en verdad dulce – me dijo-, aunque su carácter es un misterio, uno no sabe a que atenerse con el, es difícil interpretarlo por lo cambiante, es muy dado a las bromas y algunas veces es dulce y otros es una bestia, no se sabe si esta contento o triste, pero es generoso y de gran corazon – luego añadio sombria-, ha sufrido mucho, mas de lo que alguien como el merece....., y se que no es feliz aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo.

Miro el retrato por unos momentos, perdida en sus pensamientos, luego continuo:

-Cuando Aoshi-san viene - me dice enjugándose una lagrima disimuladamente -, el carácter del niño mejora visiblemente, una de las cosas que me impulso a contratarla definitivamente es la manera como el niño confia en usted, actua de la misma manera que lo hace cuando Aoshi-san esta en casa, ni yo ni Megumi-san , ni nadie del servicio habia logrado llegar a tal estado de confianza con el niño por mas que lo hemos tratado.

Y eso era verdad, y no lo culpo en absoluto, si hablamos del personal de planta tenemos al señor Hiro, el chofer; el aunque es una persona amable, no es muy paciente con el trato hacia los niños, creo que lo pone nervioso

La señorita Megumi, es una mujer solitaria, se que es enfermera profesional y no se cuales son sus funciones exactas en el mansion, sus tareas le son asignadas por  Omasu-san.

Siempre esta encerrada en el ala oeste y solo la veo en las comidas y cuando sale temprano en sus dias libres.

No es muy sociable con los otros residentes de la mansion, un dia el niño comento que seguramente era una bruja y que tenia el laboratorio secreto en el ala oeste, por supuesto le llame la atención por llamarla bruja, pero no muy fuerte, a decir verdad yo pense lo mismo.

Era en verdad extraña, una noche desperte sobresaltada debido a una risa macabra casi demencial que venia del ala oeste, en verdad parecia la risa de una persona fuera de sus cabales, luego se transformaron en gritos de angustia y de ira para luego volver a la risa alternativamente

Fui a investigar cuando  Omasu-san me intercepto a mitad del pasillo, me dijo que volviese a mi habitacion. Le pregunte acerca de esa risa, me dijo que era la  Megumi-san la que reia y gritaba así, al parecer habia tenido una pesadilla – algo comun en ella-, y que estas les afectaban los nervios significativamente

Al dia siguiente la Megumi-san bajo a desayunar como si nada, ni parecia que fuera ella la que armo tal alboroto. Por educacion ( y porque no era mi problema), no le hice ningun comentario al respecto.

Mas de una vez he vuelto a despertar sobresaltada por esas pesadillas de Megumi-san, mas Omasu-san me recalco nuevamente que eso era normal en ella y que no les prestara atención

Y quien era yo para contradecirla?, así que solo me acostumbre a escuchar de vez en cuando los gritos de Megumi –san cuando tenia esos sueños

Me pregunto por que habra pasado la pobre mujer que le altera tanto en sus pesadillas?

Fuera de esos incidentes la vida era tranquila y todo marchaba a la perfección hasta ese dia:

Era mi dia libre y decidi ir al pueblo, Omasu-san me pidio de favor que llevase algunos encargos por lo que sali antes del amanecer, no quise molestar al señor Hiro y decidi ir a pie al pueblo

La neblina de la mañana comenzo a descender y aun no habia amanecido, al dar la vuelta en un recodo del camino cai de espaldas totalmente cuando vi a un caballo venirse a toda velocidad contra mi

El ginete parecio darse cuenta muy tarde, el caballo se asusto y se levanto sobres sus patas traseras haciendolo caer  y luego salir espantado.

Me puse de pie y después de comprobar que no tenia ningun daño veo al ginete tumbado semi inconciente en medio del camino, corro  a toda velociada hacia el y le ayudo a incorporarse

-    Se siente bien? – le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- esta herido?.

- Pero que mujer mas tonta- grito molesto y sacudiendo su brazo para que lo soltase-, que se supone que hace a estas horas en este camino tan solitario; que quiere hacer, matar a alguien de un susto?

- Lo mismo tendria que decir yo – respondo tambien molesta-, que hace un hombre cabalgando de esa manera; que quiere, matar a alguien?

El hombre ibaa respondeerme pero al tratar dde estabilizar el otro pie, cayo al suelo con un fuerte dolor de pierna

- Que le sucede? – le pregunte asustada-

- Creo que me rompi la pierna – dijo aguantando el dolor

- Necesita ayuda – afirme- aquí cerca hay.......

- Dejelo así – interrumpio-, solo deme mi caballo y ayudeme a montar

Alcance el caballo que se habia detenido a pocos metros y lo lleve junto a el, a pesar de ser bajita, pude servirle de apoyo para que montara, luego el agito las riendas y desaparecio entre la niebla del camino

- Pero que grosero!!! – pense-, tan siquiera me dio las gracias

Y prosegui mi camino, el incidente me puso de mal humor, como puede ser que un hombre pueda ser tan grosero?, que desperdicio que sea tan atractivo.

Por lo poco que pude ver a pesar de la niebla y la poca luz era un hombre atractivo, algo mayor de piel blanca, cabellos negros, rostro serio y mirada penetrante

Pero con un genio delos mil diablos y la delicadeza de un vikingo, ni siquiera me pregunto si su caballono me hizo nada.., solo me culpo y ya

Segui en mis cavilaciones hasta que llegue al pueblo.

No volvi a pensar en ese sujeto en todo el dia, al llegar a la mansion, la encontre en un estado de actividad frenetica, estaba mas iluminada de,lo usual, Omasu-san no mas me vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina me tomo del brazo, dejo los paquetes que le traia en algun lugar entre la entrada y el pasillo y practicamente me arrastro al estudio

-Que bueno que llego Misao-san – decia apremiada mientras me llevaba del brazo-, estaba a punto de mandar por usted, Aoshi-san llego esta mañana y tuvo un accidente, se fracturo la pierna y esta de un humor insoportable, ya no lo aguanto, dijo que en cuanto llegase que fuera al estudio que queria conocerla.

No han sentido usted querido lector, cuando una gota de agua fria le recorre la espalda inesperadamente?, esas sensacion me recorrio la espalda al oir las palabras de Omasu-san.

Toque a la puerta y una voz malhumorada ladro un "ENTRE", abri la puerta y en un sillon frente a la chimenea, espaldas a la puerta, estaba sentado el señor con su pie sobre un banquillo, el pequeño Hanya le mostraba los dibujos hechos por el, al verme, sonrio y corrio hacia mi

- Misao-san, Misao-san- decia emocionado en tanto me llevaba hasta la chimenea-, ven , mira quien llego – luego dijo al señor-, Aoshi-sama, mire, ella es mi maestra.

Al ver de frente la cara ceñuda del señor Shinomori no solo senti la famosa gotita fria.........., el balde entero me cayo en la cabeza

- Fantastico!!!- pense-, el primer encuentro con mi jefe ..... y se fractura la pierna...., y encima tenia que ser " EL VIKINGO". Buena esa Misao. Y ahora que vas a hacer?

N/A: Siiii, aquí se los dejo, que va a ladrar..., perdon, que va a decir Aoshi?, Misao saldra viva de esa?..., o por lo menos con empleo?, alguien habra leido hasta este punto?

Y lo mas importante

Querra seguir leyendo?

Estas y otras respuestas seran aclaradas en el proximo episodio de       " Las aventuras de los monos submarinos"

No. mentira ( debo de dejar de escribir con el televisor encendido), en el proximo capitulo veremos si Misao conserva su empleo

y..... bueno ella no queria dejar de tener una vida aburrida?.... pues que se aguante

y tu Rene, te aguantas que a partir del proximo capitulo me viene el sindrome de Corin Tellado, y prometiste leerlo hasta el final

Proximo capitulo:

El señor Aoshi Sinomori

Y como hice el esfuerzito de tres capitulos de golpe y porrazo no seria mala idea que me envien uno que otro Review, al menos para restregarselo en la cara a Rene, y para saber si alguien ademas de el y mi primo leen este fic.

Chaup

Randa


	4. El señor Shinomori

Capitulo 4

El señor Shinomori

Huyyy esto si que me emociono, a verrr….8 REVIEWSSS!!!!! YUPIIIIIII!!!

EN TU CARA RENE

Y después de estre breve intermezzo, en donde muestro mi naturaleza poco deportiva ( lease me burlo de Rene), sigamos con lo importante

Los Review ( Hay que agradecer no se puede ser asi en la vida, ellos se tomaron la molestia de escribir no?, de todos modos gracias igualito a los que no escribieron pero lo leyeron sin enviarme una maldicioin gitana o algo por el estilo)

KOTORI MOON: Sip, ya vez que los fics aguantan todo, incluso una Misao comedida y un Aoshi de mal genio, por esas razones es que en este fic Misao no maneja Kodachis porque si no…, nos quedamos sin Aoshi

MISAO MAYFAIR: No te preocupes que Sou- kun no se ha ido del todo,  veras el… y Bueno Pobre Kaoru verdad

HIBARI: Megumi es solo la mala sangre del grupo, esas es la impresión que siempre me ha causado……, y si esta loca…, que dirias de alguien que deja plantado a Sanozuke en el manga?

AKACHAN: Gracias , espero dar la talla, aunque como ves hice algunos cambios. La personalidad del primo y de una pretendiente que viene por ahí….., es que la serie no tiene tantos personajes como quisiera que llenen los parámetros

HASI CHAN: Ecole cuack, de este libro han hecho cuantas películas y series que conozca?, 7 u 8, pero es esa…….

CHI 2 CHAN: No no es papaito piernas largas, (lo que me recuerda una nota que no viene al caso: leete los primitos de Lois May Allcot y su secuela juventud, la fusion de estos tres libros fue en que se basaron para hacer la trama de Candi Candi), la historia de papaito me encanto ( por eso se al final con quien queda Candi)

MAKIMASHI MISAO F.D.S.S: Ya la historia esta terminada, solo falta transcribirla y ver si no me da una garrotera y le cambio algo a ultimo momento

LIGIA: VERDAD QUE EL LIBRO ES LINDO?, hasta hay algunas frases que pongo textualmente ya las iras identificando, no me imagino ninguna versión de ese libro sin esas frases, y al leerlo me pregunto porque Charlotte no escribio mas libros?

De nuevo, gracias a todos y espero que continuen con la historia

Y que mas viene….., el disclaimer, saben que los personajes no son mios….patatin, patatan…, 

Cambios esta basada el el clasico Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte

Ahora al fic

- Que le parece misao-san?- dijo el pequeño Hanya mostrando a misao su cuaderno

- Muy bien Hanya-chan – respondio con una sonrisa mientras revisaba, luego agrego-, solo tuviste una falla aquí.., aquí y aquí, vas mejorando; ahora termina los ejercicios de la pagina 10 del libro.

El pequeño tomo su cuaderno y se sento en su lugar. Misao se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, abajo, cerca del estanque del jardin, diviso a Okon- san tomando el te con Shinomori-sama, ella reia ante los comentarios que el le decia

No se parecia en nada al vikingo que conocio, ahora que lo detallaba mejor, confirmo su primera impresion de que era un hombre atractivo, quiza mas que el promedio, sus ojos eran azules – eso lo pudo notar  antes-, parecia menor de lo que era, no aparentaba mas de 24 a 26 años cuando en realidad ya pisaba los cuarenta, solo los pequeños zurcos grisaseos alrededor de sus sienes lo delataban

- Que hombre mas raro!!! – penso al recordar la entrevista que sostuvo la noche anterior cuando le conocio...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Buenas noches shinomori- sama – dijo amablemente tratando de mantener la compostura, cuando en verdad queria salir corriendo-, lamento su... percance, espero que se recupere prontamente.

- Así que usted es la famosa maestra? – dijo mal humorado y despectivamente-, por como Okon-san me hablo de  sus capacidades, pense que era una persona mayor... y es casi una niña!!!, en que demonios pensaba Okon!!!!

- Creo que en mi competencia y en mi buen desempeño – respondi ofuscada, no me gusto que pusiera en duda mi competencia y menos que me llamara niña y menos el cuantos tendra..., unos veinticuatro?

- Pero no por su sentido comun – refuto-, o como explica alguien que tiene la costumbre de andar por ahí al amanecer como un fantasma asustando a los caballos de otros

- Fue un accidente – le conteste-, ademas. Quien cabalga entre la niebla de una manera tan irresponsable?

No podia creer lo que me ocurria, mi carácter siempre fue un problema en mis primeros años en el colegio, afortunadamente, aprendi a controlarlo, me tomo muchos años de autocontrol y terribles sinsabores y viene este hombre y.... y...., me hace salir de mis casillas con tanta facilidad.. es... ODIOSO!!!!

- CALMATE Misao, calmate – me repito a mi misma-, tu empleo depende de eso... y ahora que hace... sonrie... SE RIE DE Mi?!!!

En efecto el señor Shinomori la analizaba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona

Omasu-san en tanto los miraba a ambos desconcertada, entonces el señor Shinomori dijo:

- Omasu-san podria llevarse a Hanya- chan a dormir?, ya se le hizo tarde.

A pesar de las protestas del niño, Omasu lo tomo de la mano, no antes que este corriera hasta el señor Shinomori y le diese un abrazo y un beso, despues fue hasta Misao y la beso

- Vendras a cantarme como siempre Misao- san?- pregunto el niño-, y luego me lees un cuento?

- Solo si tomas tu baño sin causarle problemas a Omasu-san – le dijo Misao

- Hai !!- exclamo el niño contento y salio corriendo contento al baño con Omasu  persiguiendole

Nada de esta escena paso desapercibida para el señor Shinomori, que disimulo luego dando otro sorbo a su taza de te y mirando a otro lado

- En donde realizo su educacion? – pregunto laconicamente-, por su apariencia pudo haber sido en uno de esos internados occidentales, parece una monja

- Estudie en el colegio de La Santisima Trinidad – dijo misao mientras se repetia a si misma como un mantra: calmada miso, calmada

Es cierto que su atuendo sea algo recatado y en colores no muy llamativos, pero de ahí a decir que vestia como monja!!!!!!!

- Y como sobrevivio en ese tugurio?, cuantos... 8 años?

( N/A: Aoshi te la estas ganando, te la estas ganando!!, despues no digan que no se le aviso)

- 10 señor, estuve dos como maestra- le respondi

- Entonces tiene alrededor de 21? – dijo sorprendido- juraria que no pasaba los 17 – luego añadio-, y que preparacion le dieron?

- La basica – respondi-, historia, ciencias, artes, musica, literatura...

- Toca algun instrumento? – pregunto

- No, nunca pude aprender correctamente, pero aprendi algo de solfeo y canto

- Demuestrelo

- Que?

- Que lo demuestre, cante algo

- Porque?

- Pero que chica!! – exclamo indignado, luego subrayo-, porque yo lo ordeno!!!!!- despues retandola-, o no puede?

- Me pare erguida frente a el, respire hondo para calmarme e interprete una cancion que soliamos cantar en clase

- Ya basta, ya basta!!! – me interrumpio antes de terminar la segunda estrofa-, no puede decirse que sea una virtuosa

- Nunca lo he dicho- dije tajante.

- Bien retirese – dijo despectivamente con un ademan de  la mano sin tan siquiera verla-, despues la llamare cuando la necesite

- Bien!!- dijo con rabia contenida, tenia que salir de ahí inmediatamente..., antes que estampara un puñetazo en la cara del jefe

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El tiempo que el señor Shinomori estuvo convaleciente la paso con el niño, y por supuesto, conmigo; en ese tiempo la primera impresión que me causo fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Resulto ser un hombre cariñoso con el niño, trataba con respeto a los miembros del servicio, .. me di cuenta que solo era una persona de mecha corta, algo que yo misma no podia criticar debido a que tambien soy de carácter explosivo. Es mas, hasta llegamos a hacernos buenos amigos

Shinomori- sama se reestableció rapidamente, al poco tiempo el medico autorizo que caminara con la ayuda de un baston

Aprovecho sus primeros momentos de libertad despues de un largo periodo en silla de ruedas, llevando a Hanya-chan a pescar, Omasu-san y yo les acompañamos

Despues de almorzar Hanya-chan y Omasu-san durmieron una siesta, Shinomori –sama decidio dar un paseo y yo le acompañe, caminamos en silencio por un rato, luego el pregunto:

- Nunca he escuchado acerca de su familia Maquimachi-san dijo de repente-, tiene parientes..., padres ..tios...

(N/A: No les sono raro eso de Maquimachi-san en labios de Aoshi?)

- Ehhh -borbote sorprendida-, nadie a quien este atada especialmente

- Y primos?

- B...buu bueno, tengo tres; Mis dos primas que viven con mi tio y mi primo que esta en el extranjero

- Y porque trabaja aquí en lugar ed vivir con ellos

- Digamos que no estamos en el mejor de los terminos

- Algun otro familiar?

- Una vez me comentaron de otro tio por ahí, nadie ha sabido de el por años, tal vez este muerto- luego pregunte yo-, y Hanya- chan, no tiene a nadie mas?

- No. el era en hijo de un amigo; Sagara Sanosuke y su esposa Tae.

( N/A: ESTO ES MAS RARO AUN QUE EL MAQUIMACHI –SAN) 

- Ellos eran mis mejores amigos...,  el era alegre y jovial y ella era tan hermosa y dulce – dijo ensoñando, casi en un susurro-.Y por eso no pude... no podia dejar de criar a su hijo;era lo unico que le quedaba, el hermano de Sayo-san estudiaba en Alemania medicina, cuando el pequeño este listo ira a vivir con el en tanto se hace el tratamiento, su nombre es Shogo.

La convalecencia de Shinomiri-sama casi llegaba a su fin sin ningun percance hasta que una noche...

La risa de Megumi-san me desperto nuevamente, esta vez no venia de su habitacion, venia del pasillo. Trate de volver a dormir cuando un olor a humo me sobresalto, sali al pasillo y una inmensa nube cubria todo, nadie me escuhaba, el humo provenia de debajo de la puerta se Shinomori-sama, toque y nadie contesto, entre y ahí estaba el, dormido, al parecer tomo sedantes para el dolor de su pierna por eso no se levantaba.

Trate de reanimarlo y fue imposible, tome la jarra de agua y la eche a las cortinas incendiadas pero no fue suficiente, entonces tome el florero y vertí su contenido en la cara de Shinomori- sama, este se levanto sorprendido de un salto y me ayudo a apagar el fuego con unas sabanas 

- Se encuentra bien?- pregunte aun alterada

- Si..., gracias a usted- respondio mientras se cercioraba que el fuego estuviera extinto-, no entiendo como paso, como se dio cuenta

Le conte el relato desde el momento que desperte debido a la risa hasta ahora, en esos momentos se escucho la voz alarmada de Omasu-san alarmada llamandole

- Ah bien...- dijo distraido- bien... espereme aquí, vuelvo en unos momentos

Espere cerca de media hora en medio del tatami humedo con los pies descalzos y con solo el pijama, me moria de frio, al rato Shinomori- sama volvio

- Megumi- san duerme en su habitacion- dijo-, el incendio seguro fue un descuido mio, mejor vayase a dormirme tomo de una de las manos camino a la puerta y exclamo:

- Tiene las manos frias – y tomo mis manos entres las suyas frotandolas-, porque tiembla?- pregunto al notar mi estremecimiento,   ya que mas tranquila habia caido en cuenta que el estaba sin camisa y en pantaloncillos y el sentir como frotaba mis manos y su cercania ........

(N/A: HHHUUUUUUYYYYYYYYY)

- Es por el frio – fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decir, afortunadamente me creyó

- Pobre pequeña – comento con ternura-, despues de tanta agitacion y desvelo..., encima la hago esperar aquí en este lugar humedo pasando frio, parece un pajarillo indefenso

Tomo su abrigo de un perchero y lo puso sobre mis hombros

- Vamos, vaya a dormir, yo lo hare en el estudio.., le suplico no comentar esto con nadie por favor, ya hablare con Omasu-san al respecto

A la mañana siguiente fui a ver como habia pasado Shinomori-sama la noche, solo encontre a las mucamas cambiando las sabanas y las cortinas y limpiando los destrozos bajo la supervision de Omasu-san.

- Ohayo Misao-san – me dijo-, no se entero de lo que paso anoche?, casi ocurre una tragedia, Aoshi-san golpeo accidentalmente dormido una lampara y esta incendio las cortinas.. casi muere quemado

Me di cuenta que en el relato que Shinomori- sama hizo a Okon, decidio excluir mi participacion

- Pero esta bien verdad?... pregunte ansiosa-, es decir... no se quemo ni nada?

- Para nada – respondio despreocupada-, tan es así que esta mañana salio de viaje a Tokio

- A tokio?

-  Si, ya me parecia raro que se quedara tanto tiempo despues de recuperarse, hoy empaco y salio sin dar explicaciones. Al parecer fue a casa de unos amigos – luego sonrio picaramente-, aunque creo que el subito interes es mas por lahija que por el amigo...

- ????????

- Hay una señorita – prosiguio-, su nombre es Tokyo Higurashi, según dicen es una dama muy refinada y bella, al parecer A oshi –san le esta dedicando mucho tiempo en lo que va de año  - y  suspira esperanzada y añade confidencialmente-, ultimamente lo he visto distinto; y hace poco me ordeno que me preparara por si el llegase en algun momento  la posibilidad de el casarse

- Es muy natural – respondi-, Shinomori-sama, es un  hombre joven aun , es natural que alguna que otra joven se haya fijado en el, me parece extraño que a estas alturas no se haya casado aun.

Transcurrieron unos dias , y cierta mañana, temprano en la madrugada, el ruido de multiples coches depeerto a todos en la casa

Era Shinomori- sama

Decidio de ultimo momento invitar a unos 20 de sus amigos mas cercanos

Damas y caballeros de todas las edades bajaron de los lujosos coches

Faltaban manos para atender a todos los invitados; Omasu-san   mando a Hiro-san en el coche a contratar a dos personas mas en el pueblo, mas no llegarian en menos de dos horas, en fin, decidi ayudar a las sirvientas a servir el te, 

- Entre al salon con la charola y alli estaba el, Shinomori-sama, hablando con una joven en verdad bella.

- Por kami-sama, es preciosa!!!- pense 

Parecia una de esas muñequitas de porcelana. S u piel era blanca como la leche, su cabello era de un negro tan intenso que emanaba destellos azules que combinaban con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida

Su cintura era tan delgada y vestia un exquisito kimono de seda y sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia y elegancia

En fin, toda una belleza.

Es natural que cualquier mujer se sintiera cohibida a su lado y yo no seria la ecepcion

Les ofreci un poco de te, Higurashi- sama tomo su taza agradeciendome con una sonrisa,.... Shinomori- sama fue otra cosa

Se sorprendio por verme sirviendo el te y fruncio el ceño, esa mirada llena de furia aumento mis nervios y di un paso atrás tropezando con un hombre que estaba a mis espaldas, perdi el equilibrio y derrame la charola sobre Higurashi-sama

Afortunadamente el te estaba tibio y solo le estropee el kimono y no cause ningun daño fisico

La joven amablemente me disculpo, en tanto Shinomori-sama con un gesto de la cabeza me ordeno salir 

Deje la bandeja en la cocina y corri a mi habitacion a llorar

Trate de disculparme nuevamente al rato con Higurashi- sama y ofrecerme a pagar el kimono, mas ella se nego alegando que solo fue un accidente

Era una joven de lo mas agradable, en nuestra conversacion me di cuenta que era un ser sencillo, sin poses. Al final terminamos como buenas amigas

 Por la tarde intente continuar con la sleccuiones de Hnya-chan, entonces Omasu-san entro por la puerta  - parecia que hubiese sido regañada, casi parecia que iba a llorar-, me informo que Shinomori –sama queria verme en su despacho... " AHORA"; la deje con el niño y fui a verle

Toque la puerta y entre, Shinomori-sama estaba asomado viendo por la ventana, rigido y con las manos en la espalda, volteo inmediatamente y me dijo furioso

- Se puede saber en que pensaba esta mañana?- el vikingo habia vuelto.

- Lo siento señor – dije nerviosa-, yo me ofreci porque necesitaban ayuda y....

- Y usted es la maestra de Hanya-chan – interrumpio puntualizando-, no escucho?, la maestra, no la sirvienta, ni la mucama, entendido?, la maestra

- Pero señor yo....

- Nada de peros, de ahora en adelante solo hara lo que yo diga que son sus funciones. Le quedo claro?

- Si señor- respondi seriamente

- Puede retirarse

- Si señor

Sali del despacho , y por segunda ocasión en ese dia, me retire a mi habitacion a llorar 

Sorry Por la tardanza, este fin de semana me dique a una actividad impostergable

DORMIR COMO UN HURON

Por eso no sali de mi casita ni fui a ningun cyber, aunque termine el fic en papel y comence otro largo de Harry Potter y un one-shot, y  uno de Inuyasha y Slayers para el reto del mes de una pagina, lastima que este ultimo no podra ver nunca ff.net, según las reglas solo seran publicados en esa pagina o en otra creacion del autor del fic

Y este mes estaba interesante el reto

Una cosa

No les parecio algo odioso Aoshi en este capitulo?, PUES NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE SE PONE PEOR, LA JOYITA QUE LES TIENE RESERVADA......, recuerden que en este fic el se despoja de su actitud de " soy un cubo de hielo mas frio que el que hundio al titanic",y .. bueno no imagino a Misao tan fria pero si algo, un poco, solo un poquitico mas calmada, tiene que servir de sobrepeso

Proximo capitulo:

La flor de Nadeshiko sella el secreto

Y por favor mas review, mas review!!!!!!!!!


	5. La Flor de Nadeshiko Sella el Secreto

Capitulo 5

La Flor de Nadeshiko Sella el Secreto

En verdad no se ni para que me molesto en los disclaimers.. ah si, no sea que me demanden despues por usar propiedad ajena ( lease los personajes), pero quien se molestaria en demandar a un escritor de fics?

Cambios esta basada en la novela Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte

A ver que hora es.. son las 05 am, hora venezuela, lo que  es las 7 am hora Mexico y las 6 am hora Argentina, españa son cuantas 6 horas de diferencia? – CUENTA CON LOS DEDITOS-, 11 am mas o menos, nooo ya hasta deben estar almorzando, .. se me antojo una sopita de platano....., me tendre que conformar con comida china recalentada, pero termine el capitulo, no quiero retrasarme en lo posible, soy lentisima transcribiendo, así que si me disculpan despues de terminar, voy a cometer la infraccion mas grande del manual para no ponerte como Keiko, comer, comer y comer y después de mi cena desayuno irme a mi camita, tan suave , tan blandita, tan calentita ( que toda la noche ha caido un palo de agua , que frio), pero como dicen que sarna con gusto no pica....

Sigo tecleando mi fic

Pero antes de pasar por las armas el pollo agridulce…

Los review, que es mas importante:

VANSHIE: Haiii Pau!!!!!, QUE GUSTAZO, me gusto la sorpresa de tus review, y si te quedaste con la duda de algo, este capitulo te va a dejar otra, ñaca, ñaca, miren que aparecio Kenshin y la sangre va a correr ( literalmente), espero tu opinión del proximo capitulo, otra cosa, lo digo y lo sostengo, tu fic fue el que mas me gusto para el reto, era el mejor

MAKIMASHI MISAO F.D.S.S: No es odioso cuando los envios de review se ponen tercos?, no le eches cuentos a quien te tiene historias, me ha pasado cada cosa con los envios de review ( y mas de uno era tuyo), por eso en algunos capitulos no te han llegado, creo que 3 o 4 veces me paso. De ahora en adelante cuando me pase te lo envio por correo regulñar y ya.

KOTORIMOON: Nop, no usa kunais, no sea que en una depre por algo que le va a pasar… huy que horror, ademas hay una persona en la casa  a la que es mejor mantener alejada de los objetos filosos, hoy lo vas a ver ( pobre kenshin)

MILLA – CHAN: Pues fijate que no eres tu ( cualquier cosa fijate en los disclaimers), y lei prejuicios, me puse como Kenshin en el primer encuentro entre Nakuru y Misao, la dejo en una pieza pa`que vea que ella es la unica gallina en su gallinero ( se nota que me cayo mal?)

M.S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Como miembro oficial del club de adoradoras de seximaru, exijo que en el fic que haces con el elenco de inuyasha el haga un streaptease. Punto. En caso contrario tomaremos el estudio y lo….., nosotras, huuuyy si que esta buenote

Acerca de el vestuario de misao, recuerda que ella fue criada en un colegio catolico y esa era la ropa que conocio y se acostumbro, según la historia su apariencia mejora pero para eso ahora es que faaaalllltaaaaa.

MEGUMI SAGARA: 1) Sanosuke y Tae: no hay diferencia de edad porque es un universo alternativo, un ejemplo:

Misao pisa los 21, Aoshi, Okon  los 40 al igual que Saito, Kenshin los treinta y pico al igual que Omasu, Sishio los 60, Sayo los 23y Sou- kun los 26.. y por ahí te vas

Mate a sano por infiel, mira que mirar a otra que no seas tu ( megumi)

Lo de la locura de Megumi lo veraz dentro de tres capitulo, no puedo descubrir el pastel asi como asi, pero si te lees Jane Eyre, tendras una idea, en caso contrario SORE WA HIMITSU DESU

HIBARI: Lo de Tokio tras Aoshi.., quien la culparia verdad?.., en cuanto hacer sufrir a Misao, ñaaa, te lo adelanto con tal lo vas a leer

, que te parece el conflicto de enamorarte de un chico que babea por una de tus amigas y ella parece corresponderle?  . En cuanto lo del messenger.. tengo el correo hotmail: nuevacuevaderanda@hotmail.com, solo que aun estoy descubriendo con que se come eso del  Messenger, los correos lo usaba para lo basico, hasta ahora es que me diversifico…, expando mis horizontes…, hecho a rodar la piedra…, me adentro en el mundo de la red…, etc, etc, etc. aunque tengo mi direccion en mi libreta, que no te llego el mes pasado un correo colectivo mio acerca de un poema comico del dia del padre?, si tu estabas en la lista de envio…, extraño…, y acerca deOur truth, que mas pasa, cuenta, no m,ejor actualiza, que pitos toca saito ahí? Y .. el resto leelo en el review que esto se pasa de largo.

Ahora sip , el fic

Me excuse de cenar esa noche con la familia – siempre lo hacia desde el primer dia-, no me sentia preparada emocionalmente, ni de animos para enfrentar a todos. En especial a Shinomori- sama, hoy me hicieron sentir mi verdadera condicion, solo soy una maestra ........ empleada de esta casa, nada mas y nada menos sere

Tiempo despues, se podia escuchar las risas de los invitados en el salon, al parecer la cena habia terminado, entonces Omasu- san toco a mi puerta

- Pase

- Gomen Misao –san ... DEMO...., Aoshi- san ordena que baje al salon inmediatamente

- Nani?, ... esteee.. ya yo me preparaba para dormir ( ya tenia puesto el pijama)

- Gomen nasai.... Aoshi – san lo ordeno – Respondio Omasu- san-, me dijo que ya dormia igual debia vestirse y bajar, parece que Higurashi- sama se aburre en la reunion y usted es la unica persona en la casa mas o menos de su edad.

Pense que lo mejor era no contrariar mas ese dia a Shinomori- sama, me vesti y baje al salon. Fui directo hasta Shinomori- sama y le dije:

- Me mando a llamar Shinomori- sama?

- Hai – dijo sin prestar mucha atención, vaya a buscar a Tokyo- san y entretengala, parece que no se divierte entre tantos ancianos, vaya, rescatela de ese grupo de hurracas

Asenti y camine en busca de Higurashi- sama, la encontre al otro lado del salon, pobre!!, tenia una cara de hastio unica

Al acercarme al grupo pude escuchar parte de su conversacion ( se encontraban sentadas de espaldas y tras unas repisas), entonces escuche.

- En verdad estas bien querida?- pregunto una de las ancianas

- Si, no se preocupe Takishiro- sama, , no paso nada.

- Que no paso nada?, esa torpe casi la cocina viva!!!

La torpe era yo

- Es lamentable – suspiro una de las mujeres antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de te, luego agrego-, ya no se encuentra buen servicio en nuestros dias

- Ella no es una sirvienta – replico Higurashi –sama, es la maestra del protegido de Aoshi- san

- Peor aun!! – exclamo la primera dama-, una maestra en estos menesteres, que clase de educacion tendra!!

- Y de que la culpas – confirmo la tercera-, despues de todo, son unas criaturas torpes, es increible que esta hiciese  algo mas que sus funciones, con lo haraganas que son..

- Haraganas y glotonas – concordo la segunda dama-, la que llego a mi casa come por dos, imaginense que decia que nunca habia probado el arroz blanco hasta llegar a mi casa, que lo que comia al dia era dos tazones de arroz silvestre cosechado por su familia y lo que lograban pescar, simples excusas para dar lastima y no trabajar como es debido en algo tan sencillo

Iba a salir de detrás de las repisas cuando Higurasi- sama exclamo molesta:

- Pues yo pienso que ser una maestra no es una labor sencilla. En lo personal creo que es un trabajo arduo y sacrificado el atender y dar cariño a un niño como si fuese tu hijo,  a sabiendas  que no es tuyo y que  en cualquier momento pueden separar de su lado

- Yo por ejemplo – continuo-, quize entrañablemente a Takao-san, fue mas que una maestra, fue una segunda madre a la que quize mucho y fue por ella que aprendi el valor del trabajo honrado.. y con permiso- dijo levantandose-, me siento agotada.. me retiro.

Higurashi- sama camino se dio de vuelta y me vio, rodeo a las señoras y camino hacia mi, le sonrei como pude y comenzamos a caminar

- Higurashi-sama – le dije timidamente-, Shinomori- sama me envio a acompañarla

- A estas horas?, escuche por Omasu- san que estaba indispuesta, no debio venir

- Si , pero Shinomori- sama..

- Me va a oir – dijo molesta-, hay que ver, venga, acompañeme a mi habitacion y luego retirese, así no habran quejas – luego agrego-, y la proxima vez, si no puede venir, no lo haga, yo sabre comprender

- Si Shigurashi- sama

- Tokyo- san

- Nani?

- Por favor llameme Tokio-san, cada vez que alguien me dice Higurashi- sama ( y mas alguien de mi edad), siento que mi madre respondera en cualquier momento

- Hai

- En cambio, si no le molesta, yo la llamare por su nombre, así haremos el trato mas cordial

- Hai.. mi nombre es Makimashi Misao

- Entonces – dijo deteniendose en la puerta de su habitacion-, buenas noches Misao- san

- Buenas noches Hig...  – me detuve al ver el gracioso gesto de regaño que hizo con las cejas al escuchar como comenzaba a llamarla, luego corregi inmediatamente-, buenas noches Tokyo – san

Esa noche, cuando me preparaba por segunda vez para dormir, ya no me sentia tan abatida, sentia el corazon ligero. No me importo la actitud despota de Shinomori-sama, ni lo que dijeron las viejas esas, recorde la manera tan acalorada como Higu.. Tokyo- san les hablo, e imagine que algun dia Hanya –chan me recordaria con igual cariño, quizas mi paso por esta vida no sea tan insignificante.

Desperte esa mañana optimista, , tambien fui solicitada para el desayuno y me apetecio bajar, luego todos fueron a pasear por los alrededores , Tokyo- san acompañada por Shinomori- sama ... un momento – relflexione-, .. ella lo llamaba Aoshi- san...,  parecia que el cortejo iba en serio 

En las tardes le hacia compañía a Tokyo- san y Omasu- san se encargaba De Hanya – chan

Deseaba pasar mas tiempo con el, el niño se sentia incomodo con tantos extraños en su casa, aunque tambien estaba espectante, solo se tranquilizaba cuando Shinomori- sana o yo estabamos a su lado, y en esos momentos daba rienda suelta a su curiosidad. – como es natural en cualquier niño-, le atraian las diversiones y los juegos que Shinomori- sama ideaba para entretener a sus invitados

No pudimos avanzar mucho esa temporada, el niño apenas prestaba atención a las clases, siempre lograba llevar la conversacion hacia lo que le interesaba, pequeño manipulador... por lo visto pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shinomori- sama.

Entre las novedades traidas por Shinomori- sama llego un dia un adivino

En este punto apreciado lector, hago constar mi ecepticismo ante las misticas artes de la adivinacion en cualquiera de sus ramificaciones 

( N/A: SIII CLARO,  PERO PORCIA, DE QUE VUELAN, VUELAN)

Todas  las señoras se exitaron ante la perspectiva, comentaban y especulaban en tanto esperaban su turno para entrar en la habitacion donde las atendia en privado, los caballeros solo las veian de reojo mientras hablaban de sus asuntos

- Vamos Misao- san!!! – decia emocionada Tokyo- san-, no voy  a entrar si tu no lo haces, me decepcionaria no hacerlo, tengo muchas ganas de entrar y sera  tu culpa si no lo hago

Al parecer Tokyo- san tambien pasaba mucho tiempo con Aoshi- sama

Tanta fue su insistencia ( y tantos sus jalones) que accedi a verme con el dichoso adivino.

La puerta se abrio y entre con una actitud esceptica, al entrar observe la habitacion, las cortinas fueron corridas parcialmente, la luz apenas entraba, en en centro de la habitacion, frente a una pequeña mesa, me esperaba sentado el adivino, con sus " implementos de trabajo" listos

- Pase señorita – dijo con voz temblorosa-, no quiere conocer su futuro?

- Con estar conciente de mi presente me basta – conteste-, gracias

- Es usted eceptica.., , no tema, sientese 

Me sente frente a el, en ese momento pude detallar sus rasgos-, aparentaba la de un hombre anciano, con largos bigotes, barbas y cabellos grises

-  Deme su mano- me indico-, leere la linea de su deesstino

- con cara de fastidio extendi mi mano, le vi directamente a los ojos..., y ... sonrei

- Es algo terca y testaruda...., siento una gran fuerza interna dentro de usted..., aunque no lo emuestra....,

- Eso cree?  - pregunte aguantando las ganas de reir

- Si – continuo el adivino-, siempre escondiendo lo que siente..., lo guarda todo dentro de si..., es como la flor de Nadeshiko, en apariencia fragil pero increiblemente resistente a los embates

- Ahhh, siii?, y que mas dice – agregue sin disimular el tono de burla

El adivino fruncio el ceño y prosiguio con la lectura

-    Ha tenido grandes perdidas en su vida..., familia.. amigos..

- Eso es facil de suponer – dije calmada-, cualquira puede sufrir la perdida de un ser querido.

El adivino continuaba sin prestar atención a mis palabras, 

- La linea del amor..., veo que un gran amor le espera... digame, tiene novio, o acasoestar enamorada, bien pudo haberse fijado ya en alguien

- Usted es el adivino – continue burlandome abiertamente-, usted digame...... Shinomori- sama -  ya en ese punto no aguantaba mas la risa

El se puso de pie como un resorte y  pregunto indignado:

- Desde cuando lo sabia?

Tomo unos minutos recuperarme de mi ataque de risa,y no ayudaba los gestos que hacia al quitarse la peluca, la barba postiza y la nariz falsa, entonces respondi aun riendo:

- Desde que me sente, puede disfrazarse de pies a cabeza, aun así no puede disfrazar sus ojos, los reconoceria en cualquier lugar – calle de golpe, creo que dije mas de lo que debia

- Y me dejo continuar haciendo el ridiculo?

- Usted lo dijo yo no.

- Es insoportable

- Y porque lo hizo?

- Por aburrimiento, podia divertirme a costillas de los otros

- Y de las mias de paso verdad?

- No me culpara, usted es muy hermetica con sus cosas, eso fue otro aspecto que me atrajo de la idea..., crei que podria sonsacarle algo

- Pues vio que no- conteste mientras pensaba " mira quien lo dice"

- Le quita el gusto al juego – dijo como niño malcriado haciendo puchero, me recordo a Hanya –chan, hasta se veia tierno- luego sonrio y medijo en tono de complicidad-, digame... que decian afuera.

- Quedaron fascinados, alabaron sus dotes adivinatorias..., que sabia cosas que nadie sabia...., cosas así.

- Y usted que opina de mi como adivino?

- No creo que mi opinion valga mucho

- Digame

- De veras?

- si

- Que como adivino...., es un gran... chismoso 

- Misao- san!!!

- Usted pregunto

- Es despiadada!!- exclamo

- Misao solo suspiro una vez mas , pensando otra vez: " mira quien habla", ya estaba harta de este jueguito

- Shinomori- sama, si queria saber algo respecto a mi vida, no tenia que armar este teatro, solo pregunteme

- Siii, seguro – dijo con sarcasmo-, seguro que usted no respondera – afirmo.

- Pruebeme

- Hummm, tiene novio?

- No

- Buen inicio.., le gusta alguien?'' – pregunto maliciosamente

- Shinomori- sama!!

- Es lo logico, usted es joven y soltera...

- Pero eso no significa ..., eso no demuestra..., y a fin de cuentas, cual es el interes en mi vida amorosa?

- Ya.. ya.. ya... ya..., con usted no se puede jugar – dijo amargandose-, le quita la diversion al juego, y ve?, no me contesto

- Es que hace preguntas muy personales

- Ya, ya, esta bien puede retirarse, solo hagame un ultimo favor

- Cual?

- Cuando salga no le diga a nadie, creo que solo falta Tokyo san – sonriendo para si-, estara ansiosa por entrar

- Nadie lo sabra por mi

Espere que terminara de ponerse nuevamente el disfraz, sonrei y abri la puerta

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente,  esa noche, durante la cena, llegaron otros dos caballeros

El primero era un soldado, me sorprendio su mirada, parecia la de un lobo al acecho, era amigo de Shinomori- sama, su nombre era Saito Hajime, inmediatamente fue pasado al comedor.

Media hora despues llego el otro caballero, su nombre era Himura Kenshin, era un hombre joven unos 25 años, de cabellos pelirrojos, se encontraba nervioso.

Al ser anunciado, Shinomori- sama dejo a sus invitados y corrio a su encuentro, en ese momento abandone la cena para ir a arropar a Hanya- chan, escuche sin querer fragmentos de su conversacion:

- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Shinomori- sama molesto

- Queria verla – respondio el joven

- Pero no ahora, tengo invitados en la casa

- Quiero comprobar  si....

- Espera- le interrumpio- Shinomori- sama, miro alrededor si habia alguien, afortunadamente no me vio-, ven, vamos a mi despacho, no quiero que nadie te vea

Caminaron hasta el despacho y se encerraron, termine de subir a la habitacion de Hanya- chan y lo acoste, baje a acompañar aTokyo- san el resto de la velada, ese hombre, Saito nos hizo compañía, ya era tarde y me sentia agotada, Tokyo-san al notarlo me dijo

- Misao-chan , porque no te retiras?, te ves agotada

No me hice del rogar, me retire a mi habitacion y  dormi profundamente

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Shinomori- sama toco a mi puerta

- Gomen, Misao-san..., puede vestirse?- dijo desde el otro lado en susurros-, la espero en  la base de las escaleras del ala oeste, por favor, traiga lo necesario para primeros auxilios... sales... vendas... todo eso...

Diez minutos despues encontre a Shinomori- sama donde me indico 

- Gracias por venir – miro la puerta al rriba de las escaleras-, antes que nada ddebo advertirle que... un amigo tuvo un accidente, necesitare que lo cuide hasta que vuelva con el medico..., por favor, no tema, pero pase lo que pase, no le dirija la palabra, si intenta hablarle, conminelo a callar y no preste atención, si aun así insiste, salga de la habitacion

Subimos las escaleras, yo me preguntaba que clase de accidente habria ocurrido y porque necesitaban de mis servicios, no se supone que Megumi- san es enfermera, porque no le pidieron ayuda?

Nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas, al otro lado se escuchaba una discusión, mas bien un hombre regañaba a otro, este a su vez se excusaba, se oian palabras como:

No se de donde saco las tijeras, no pense que se pondría asi….

Shinomori- sama toco a la puerta y la conversación ceso.

Entramos a una antesala, aun lado, recostado de un divan, estaba el señor Himura, sangraba profusamente del hombro izquierdo, Shinomori- sama lo ayudo a incorporarse, me llamo y camine hasta el, me indico la herida y la examine. No era producto de un accidente, era una herida punzo penetrante, hecha por un cuchillo grueso o unas ... tijeras – las tijeras ensangrentadas que vi a un lado deel piso minutos despues confirmaron mi teoria-, la sangre salia a un ritmo acelerado, la limpie varias veces y la vende

Repentinemente escuche unos gritos de furia que provenian de la habitacion continua que hicieron que me estremeciera visiblemente, no podia ser nadie mas, esa ala era ocupada po Megumi- san unicamente, ese era su secreto, estaba loca!!!!, entonces Shinomorisama la tenia ahí por piedad, no me explico porque no la interno en una institución?

- No se aterre – me dijo Sinomori – sama sacandome de mis cavilaciones-, no dejare que nada malo le pase – luego a Saito- sama, cuidala por favor, sabes que hacer si es necesario – y luego a Himura- sama-, y tu, mas te vale que no digas nada a esta joven, entendiste?

Dio unas ultimas recomendaciones a Saito- sama, escuche algo de que Omasu-san estaria al pendiente que los invitados no se enterasen, luego me dijo:

-    Volvere en dos horas, recuerde, no preste atención a los desvarios de este hombre, Saito-san cuidara de usted

La pregunta del millon era : de que tenia que cuidarme?, y que paso?, sera que Megumi-san termino de enloquecer?, pasaron las dos horas mas largas de mi vida, Himura – sama se debilitaba por la perdida de sangre y deliraba, o  así parecia, me advertia que era mejor que saliese de esa casa, en esos momentos Saito- sama lo hacia callar

Tambien estaban los gritos provenientes de la otra habitacion y los ocacionales golpes a la puerta, parecia que la derribarian en cualquier momento..., entonces Saito – san se interponia entre la puerta y yo en posicion de defensa

Finalmente Sinomori- sama llego con un medico, este cosio la herida de Himura- sama y le medico un fuerte sedante, sai,semi inconciente fue llevado a un auto que esperaba en la puerta trasera de la mansion

- Lleveselo, lo vere en el hotel por la tarde – fue lo que  Shinomori- sama indico al doctor

- Antes de subir al auto Himura- sama le dijo:

- Por favor cuidela

- Es todo lo que he hecho desde el primer dia – respondio Shinomori – sama con amargura

Vimos partir el coche hasta que se perdio de vista

Le dijo algo mas a  Saito – sama y este entro a la casa, despues se acerco a mi y me invito a pasear por el jardin, caminamos en silencio, su semblante era de un  hombre preocupado..., no mas que eso, parecia un hombre atormentado.

Al cabo de unos instantes respiro hondo y me dijo:

- Que diria usted Misao- san si...., s ..si la gente .., sabe, se que no soy un ser perfecto, tengo un caracter endemoniado, siempre me dejo llevar por el haciendo y diciendo cosas de las que luego me arrepiento.., daño a los que me importan sin medirme

- Se sumió en el silencio nuevamente y luego continuo:

- Que haria usted si en algun momento la gente, me acusara de cosas..., si por ejemplo la gente como los que se hayan en la casa un dia, me acusaran y me señalaran.... dijesen que soy un ser despreciable… y me rechazaran…, se uniria usted a ellos?

El tono en que hizo esta ultima pregunta, `parecia un niño desvalido.., parecia que me suplicara no se que, parecia que queria.. llorar?, estaba desesperado, casi al limite, senti deseos de abrazarle, de consolarle. En ese momento llegue a la certeza que no importa que sucediese, siempre le apoyaria

Y así se lo dije, sin importarme las apariencias ni lo que pensara, ni nada.

Solo segui caminando a su lado, haciendole compañía, nos detuvimos cerca de un campo de flores, el se agacho , recogio una flor que me entrego y dijo:

- Esta flor se parece a usted, sabe?, .. ya se lo he dicho, usted es como esta flor de Nadeshiko, en apariencia fragil.. y a la vez llena de una gran fuerza ..... y hermosa....., eso lo demostro hoy; no mostro temor alguno, no vacilo aun en la terrible situacion en que la deje, como un cordero entre leones. Gracias

- De nada Shinomori- sama

- Solo quiero pedirle un ultimo favor

- Digame

- No comente los sucesos con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo..., hay cosas que son muy dolorosas incluso el recordalas

- No se preocupe Shinomori- sama

- Gracias – dijo sonriendole, e iniciando el camino hacia la casa

- Shinomori- sama?

- Si?

- Solo.. queria decirle..., permitame decirle que yo....., yo ..., yo lo considero un amigo, un gran amigo

- Gracias – dijo descorazonado? ante las palabras de Misao, luego agrego-, Misao- san, la excusare esta mañana con los invitados, dire que esta haciendo una diligencia, descanse el resto del dia, ha pasado casi toda la noche en vela

- Camine a mi habitacion reflexionando por lo sucedido hasta que me di cuenta de algo.... , desde cuando comenzo a llamarme Misao- san?

No volvimos a hablar del asunto los dias siguientes, todo transcurrio en calma y sin incidentes y justo cuando vrei que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad.., Omasu-san me aviso que una visita me esperaba en el Hall

Era Okon- san

Traia un mensage de tio Makoto

Pobrecito Aoshi, la verdad no es tan malo, creo que un seminario de control de carácter y seria casi perfecto, aparecen personajes del pasado.. y descubrimos lo sabrosos que pueden ser pepinillos…, y ya saben, reviews y todo eso…

Proximo capitulo:

Vuelta al hogar

chaup


	6. Vuelta al Hogar

Capitulo 6

Vuelta al hogar

Huuuuy sigo divirtiéndome con la historia.. ahora a ver .. los reviews:

Hibari: Ya todo esta dicho en messenger, espero el capitulo 6  

M.S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Que quieres un pasional aquí por la zona?, mira que no soy afecta a salir en las crónicas rojas del periodico XDDDD, y seguimos esperando el streaptease de seximaru

Megumi Sagara: Pobrecito Sano, como sera la salida de esos dos... con su carácter... ya me imagino lo que pasaran para declararse.... cualquier cosa. Y que gueno ya encontre otra fanatica de Shaman king.. de una , que bueno que ya van a pasar los ultimos 11 capitulos de la serie, me tenian en ascuas

Kotorimoon: Al menos en este capitulo ya no habran tantos misterios, se aclaran algunas dudas... algunas

Xiomara M: Primicia Kaoru vuelve, si señor vamos a verla nuevamente  a Sou- kun tambien, lo de Kenshin y Megumi en los próximos capitulos que estamos a puntico

Vanshie: ya vas a ver lo que esta preparado, paseate por el capitulo 8 y  veras a Saito en una faceta no muy conocida

Galatea: Recibi tu review en la dead line, gracias  esperate a lo que viene, me gusta meter en apuros a los personajes

Toque a la puerta del despacho de Shinomori- sama esa misma noche, despues de recibir a Okon, medite durante algunas horas hasta tomar una decisión

- Adelante – contesto mientras revisaba unos papeles sentado en su escritorio

Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi

- Perdone que le moleste Shinomori- sama – dije timidamente-, necesito hablar con usted un asunto de suma urgencia..., de indole personal

- Sientese entonces – respondio amablenente extendiendo su mano hacia el sillon frente a la chimenea, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y tomo asiento en el otro sillon-, digame- me insto a hablar con interes.

- Señor, hace poco llego un recado de mi tio Makoto, al parecer esta enfermo...., agonizante  y pide verme

Shinomori- sama se acomodo en el sillon, parecia incomodo

- Y como le llego la noticia?- pregunto

- Okon, la nana de mis primos.

- Yyy... esa persona es de confianza?

- OH si, ella fue muy cariñosa conmigo – contesto sonriendo-, cuando era muy pequeña, la mayoria de los recuerdos felices que tengo de mi estancia en esa casa la incluyen a ella .. y a Sou- kun

El  shinomori- sama carraspeo incomodo  se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar

- Y  de cuanto seria su ausencia?

- No mas de dos semanas, lamentablemente los medicos al parecer no le dan mucho tiempo

Shinomori- sama se levanto de su sillon y camino hacia la chimenea, recostando un brazo  del borde

- Y si no le permitiera ir?- dijo con voz suave

- Disculpe?

- Si no le permitiera ir – repitio mas resuelto-, aquí se le necesita mas....Hanya- chan, Tokio- san y Omasu san tambien, ademas yo no .. no, no puede ir

- Shinomori- sama, lo siento – dijo en tono firme-, es importante que vaya lo mas pronto posible, 

- No ira – dijo terminantemente

- Entonces Shinomori- sama tendre que presentarle mi renuncia

- Que? – pregunto asombrado mirandome fijamente-, que dijo?

- Que tendre que renunciar- repitio-, hay asuntos urgentes que requieren mi atención y de ser necesario, renunciare

- Usted no puede renunciar- dijo molesto-, se lo prohibo!!!

- No puede prohibirme renunciar!!! – dijo calmadamente-, y es lo que hare de ser necesario – repitio

- Pequeña chantajista mal agradecida – exclamo molesto-

- Lamento si se molesta Shinomori- sama, pero tengo que ir

- A que? – grito-, que le debe a ese hombre?, no fue acaso el mismo hombre que la maltrato de niña?, o acaso lo olvido?; el mismo hombre que la encerro y la dejo a la buena de dios en ese colegio rodeada de extraños, el mismo que hizo del tiempo que paso con el de su vida un verdadero infierno?, el hombre que....

- Que me dio albergue y pago mi educacion cuando bien pudo dejarme en un orfanato o en medio de la calle – dije interrumpiendole-, se que nunca me dio amor, pero al menos me  dio eso, albergue y educacion, permitiendome hoy por hoy ganarme la vida honradamente, eso me deja en deuda con el, lo menos que puedo hacer por el mas si consideramos que yo seria la ultima persona a la que llamaria en un momento asi

- Y que piensa que encontrar?- le pregunto acercandose a ella, luego agrego en tono sarcastico-, no me diga, a su tio enfermo en su lecho de muerte pidiendole perdon por todos estos años de ausencia, y usted , como buena sobrina, corre a sus brazos y se reconcilian en un afectuoso abrazo lleno de perdon y piedad para ser de ahora en adelante una afectuosa y tierna familia por los siglos de los siglos

- No me subestime- contesto calmada-, no soy tan ilusa

Aoshi  solo cruzo los brazos y esbozo una sonrisa de burla en su rostro

- Aunque no me crea, no se porque me odia, solo voy porque al menos le debo eso, no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con esa deuda a cuestas

-  Aoshi solo cerro los ojos, suspiro y cambio su sonrisa por un semblante serio, luego agrego:

- Solo por dos semanas dijo?

- Probablemente

- Probablemente?

- Es el tiempo maximo que le da el doctror, ademas estarian los arreglos funerales....

- Ya, ya, ya- dijo con fastidio-, bien, trate que no sea mas de dos semanas.., y como haremos con las clases de Hanya - Chan?

- Ya hable eso con Omasu- san, esta tarde terminare de preparar una serie de actividades que el niño realizara hasta mi regreso, ella supervisara que las haga

- De modo que ustedes ya tenian todo arreglado y cubierto..., estas mujeres son unas conspiradoras!!! – mascuyo irritado, después pregunto- ,cuando sera su partida?

- Mañana por la mañana

- Tan pronto?, por lo menos pense que seria en dos o tres dias a lo sumo

- Es que es...

- Si, si, ya se... un caso urgente..., quien mas lo sentira sera Tokio-san, la semana que falta para su vuelta a casa le sera eterna sin usted por aquí.., rodeada unicamente de esa cuerda de viejas hurracas. Bien, digame, con cuanto cuenta para ir?

- Tengo algo de dinero horrado

- No creo que sea suficiente..., veamos, faltan dos dias para el cobro de su salario.., si puede esperar hasta entonces

Esta vez fui yo la que la que cruzo los brazos y lo mire severamente, no iba a caer con ese truco tan barato

- Con eso sera mas que suficiente para mi Shinomori-sama, cobrare el pago al volver

- Pero sucede que a mi no me gusta estar en deuda – respondio irritado al no funcionarle el truco-, hagamos algo; yo le adelanto el pago 

- Bien – dijo recelosa, sabia que el no cedia tan facilmente a menos que planeara algo

Shinomori- sama camino hasta su escritorio y firmo un cheque que luego me entrego

- Pero Shinomori- sama- dije  extendiendole de vuelta el cheque-, no puedo aceptarlo, es mas del doble

- Tomelo como un prestamo

- No señor, concuerdo con usted en no me gusta endeudarme – insisti

- Tomelo como un adelanto entonces, asi estare seguro que volvera la menos para cubrir el tiempo de trabajo pagado y sucumbira a las ofertas que su familia pueda hacerle

- Creame, ellos no quieren ni pueden ofrecerme nada para que me quede

Despues de este comentario le siguio un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Shinomori- sama

- A que hora saldra mañana?

- Temprano en la madrugada, es mejor que nos despidamos desde ahora, con los preparativos no creo que baje a cenar

- La disculpare con todos

- Bien

- Bien

Otro instante de incomodo silencio surgio entre los dos

- Y ahora que sigue- pregunto Aoshi

- Creo que ahora nos despedimos y me retiro – respondio Misao , luego hizo una reverencia y agrego-, hasta luego Shinomori- sama

El respondio haciendo otra reverencia

- Hasta luego Misao- san – luego tomo su mano y le dijo-, la esperare en dos semanas

- Mas o menos- completo Misao

- Mas o menos – repitio aoshi y pensando para si-, espero que menos

Parecia que iba a decir algo mas y se contuvo, solo hasta que Misao abrio la puerta, pregunto:

- Su primo... Soujiro, seguramente estara ahí verdad?

- Seguramente

- Ah........., dele mis.... saludos

- De su  parte – respondi extrañada, sali y cerre la puerta tras de mi, dejando a Aoshi solo en el estudio, con la mirada fija en el fuego del hogar

Tiempo despues en mi habitacion,  empacaba mi ropa, cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Adelante- dije

- Era Tokyo- san

- Misao san-  dijo- me entere que salias de viaje, sucedió algo?

En pocas palabras  la puse al corriente, Tokyo – san y una expresion descorazonada aparecio en su rostro

- Es una lastima que tengas que irte- si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo

- No es necesario, gracias – respondi -, ya tengo casi todo listo

- Te puedo ayudar a terminar de empacar

- Pero tus amigos extrañaran tu presencia

- Dame un respiro Misao-san – dijo tokyo-, mañana te iras y comenzara la tortura para mi, por lo menos dejame disfrutar de las ultimas horas de compañía inteligente a mis anchas – agrego en tanto tomaba una blusa y la empacaba

Estaba extrañamente nerviosa... luego  me dijo

- Sabes Misao –san, cuando me hablabas de tu familia, no pense que fuera la famila Sishio, nunca dijiste su apellido

- Los conoces?

- Algo... he oido hablar de ellos..., tu primo.. Sou- kun .., es en realidad Soujiro Sishio?

- Si – dije intrigada- que has sabido de el?

- Nada- dijo mas nerviosa, luego como para calmarme -, solo estupidos rumores, nada mas... dicen que discutio con su familia.. y que ya no vive con ellos

- Si Okon- san me lo dijo hoy.., pero no el porque, supongo que lo sabre cuando lo vea

- Que te hace creer que lo veras?

- Es lo mas logico?, su padre esta muriendo, y si fue capaz de llamarme a mi, con mas razon a el, su unico hijo varon

- Yo no lo creo- pensaba tokyo en tanto doblaba otra blusa, despues intento cambiar el tema-, y otra cosa.., no habra alguien mas en especial con quien esperes encontrarte?

- Como quien?

- Ya sabes..., un pretendiente del pasado... un amor de juventud...

- Tokio- san, si era apenas una niña- chille escandalizada-

- Pero eso no impedia……

- TOKIO SAN!!!!

Esta solo se reia , asi que intente devolver el golpe

- Y tu?, no tienes por ahí alguien ... que quieras... encontrarte

La risa paro en seco, tokyo- san se sento en la cama mirando al piso fijamente, un leve rubor subio a sus mejillas y sonrio para si, penso que en Misao- san si podria confiar… con ella si sen podia hablar

- Existe alguien – comenzo timidamente-, es un tanto mayor...., a la mayoria de la gente no le gusta

- Porque? – pregunto Misao nerviosa, no le gustaba el cariz que tomaba el asunto-, es ... acaso... un mal hombre?

- Oh no- exclamo- es un buen hombre, es un tanto.... arisco.. y frio – dijo con voz suave, luego con voz alta-,y de un pesimo carácter, pero cuando lo conoces bien puedes ver lo bueno y generoso que puede ser y que su .... actitud es solo una fachada, una mascara

Misao sentia que se le bajaba la tension, las piernas no la sostenian así que se sento en una silla

- Y el.. te corresponde? - pregunte

- Oh , si – dijo Tokyo alegre-, me lo ha dicho y planea que nos casemos lo mas pronto posible..., antes tiene que arreglar unos.. asuntos. Despues de eso ira a pedir mi mano

- Y.. yo lo conozco?

- Si

- Cual es su nombre – preguntaba ya indispuesta, su palidez se hizo evidente por lo que Tokyo- san se altero

- Misao- san, Misao-san, te sientes bien?

- Si ... es que yo... no he almorzado aun

- Que no has..., valgame, con razon que estas así, ya casi es hora de la cena..., hagamos algo, ire a la cocina y pedire que nos suban aquí la comida, vale?

Solo atine a asentir y Tokyo salio disparada hacia la cocina, de vuelta me trajo una taza de te que me hizo tomar en tanto subian la cena

Cenamos en mi habitacion , terminamos de preparar todo para el dia siguiente, no me sentia de animos y actuaba extraña, muy callada, Tokyo lo atribuyo a mi malestar y al cansancio, así que se retiro para que Misao pudiese descansar, se despidio de mi ya que no podria hacerlo al dia siguiente, me dio la direccion de su casa para que le escribiera, ya que como,  no volveria en dos semanas y la visita de Tokio a la Mansion Shinomori terminaria en una  aproximadamente, deseaba mantener el contacto con su nueva amiga

Por su parte en cuanto me acoste, Misao no pude pegar un ojo, no sabia porque pero de pronto me entraron unas ganas locas de llorar y llorar hasta que me dormí

Aun no salia el sol cuando junto con Okon subia al automovil, solo Omasu- san estaba para despedirla, la neblina cubria todo, como  aquel dia que lo conocio...., dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa y el auto arranco, la veia por el vidrio trasero mientras el auto la alejaba

- Es increible – pensé-, como puede encariñarse alguien con un lugar y sus habitantes en seis escasos meses que vivio ahí, ahora le pesaba partir, aunque fuese por poco tiempo

Desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, un par de ojos azules veian fijamente tras las cortinas como se alejaba el auto hasta que cruzo las puertas principales del jardin y continuo observando incluso tiempo despues que este se perdiese de vista

El viaje fue largo ( demasiado) y agotador, ya era de  madrugada cuando llegaron, fuimos recibidas por Sayo- san y el doctor. El tio Makoto dormia placidamente despues de dias de fiebre y agitacion, era mejor no despertarlo

Sayo me acompaño hasta la que fue mi habitacion , ahora el cuarto de huespedes ( n/a: al menos no la convirtieron en estudio o gimnasio), descanso hasta el medio dia siguiente

Me  desperto el ruido de las carrtetas con trabajadores me levante y fui al comedor, en el se encontraban Sayo- san y Akia- san, esta ultima no disimulaba lo molesta que estaba por mi presencia  en la casa y no se cansaba de enviarme miradas cargadas de el mas puro odio

-    Buenos dias – dije tratando de ser amable

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Akia con sarcasmo-, hasta que se digna en bajar la señorita Misao no le hice  caso y me sente a la mesa,  y comence a comer

- Te estoy hablando – dijo Akia molesta-, acaso en esa escuela de pulgosas no te enseñaron modales?

- A la que parece que no le enseñaron modales fue a ti Akia, una señorita no se comporta de esa manera – le conteste sin siquiera mirarla

Akia hizo un ademan como para saltar sobre mi ,cuando Sayo- san la contuvo llamandola

- Akia!!! – la repredio si tan siquiera levantar la vista de su comida, despues le ordeno-, sientate

- Pero

- S-I-E-N-T-A-T-E  -ordeno mas severamente, esta la obedecio, puso el tazon de arroz sobre la mesa y la vio directamente a los ojos

- Misao es una invitada por ordenes de padre y debe ser tratada como tal, sabes perfectamente cuales fueron sus ordenes, si no puedes calmar tu carácter, sera mejor que te retires a casa de tu marido.... E-N-T-E-N-D-I-S-T-E-S.

- Hai – respondio mirando la mesa

- Bien – luego a Misao-, espero sepas disculpar la conducta de mi hermana, no volvera a repetirse

- No hay problema

El resto de la comida siguio en paz, a excepción por las miradas mortales de Akia y las retadoras que  le enviaba de vuelta.

Al terminar de comer,  Sayo- san y yo caminamos hacia la habitacion de  tio Makoto, en el camino, me decidi a preguntar por Sou- kun

- Sayo- san, cuando llega Sou- kun?

- Sayo se detuvo de golpe y volteo para confrontarme cara a cara

- En lo futuro te agradeceria que no mencionaras mas su nombre en esta casa – me tomo del brazo y me condujo hasta su habitacion-, este es un asunto serio, no debes mencionar su nombre frente a mi padre

- Porque?

Sayo respiro profundo y me insto a sentarse con un ademan de su mano

- Hace pocos años, en el extranjero, Soujiro se encontro con el tio Hiko, a pesar de las ordenes de padre de no tener relacion alguna con ese hombre, el le desobedecio. Un dia, padre fue a visitarlo de sorpresa, y se encontro que vivia junto con el y su familia, le ordeno que volviese al pais y se nego, padre se enojo y lo desconocio

- Pero porque?

- Porque prefirio a tio Hiko por encima de el, y porque le desobedecio

- Padre queria que el fuese un hombre de negocios y el a sus espaldas estudiaba medicina, padre cuando lo supo le dio una ultima oportunidad: le dijo que abandonara esa estupida idea de ser medico y que regresara con el a administrar las tierras como le correspondia... ademas ya habia escogido a la chica que seria su esposa , puesto la fecha de la boda para dos meses despues de su llegada y construido y amoblado la casa en que vivirian

- Soujiro se nego a volver y a la boda, desde entonces padre decreto que para los de esta casa, el estaba muerto

Quede  fria de la impresión, sabia que esa pelea era algo anunciado, Sou-kun era un espiritu demasiado independiente para el carácter tan dominante de  tio Makoto, solo era cuestion de tiempo, aun así, no dejaba de impresionarme y admirarme, mas o menos eso fue lo que años atrás hizo mi madre, fue contra el yugo familiar para hacer su propia vida, no la que otros quisieran imponerle

Mas tarde, cuando fui a la habitacion del tio Makoto, el medico me informo que ese dia no podria verle tampoco, habia despertado con fuertes dolores y el medico le receto nos sedantes que lo mantendria dormido por lo menos, hasta el siguiente dia.

Estaba aburrida y a Akia no queria ni acercarmele, tampoco queria  hablar con Sayo, no es que tuviese nada personal contra ella, solo que en esos momentos ( y en casi todos), no era una compañía muy amena, siempre tan callada y severa, era una solterona prematura, totalmente amargada, su unico objetivo, el unico interes que la movia y por lo que se le podia ver algun asomo de pasion en su miradad era el manejo de las tierras, esas tierras eran su vidad y habia la dedicado a hacerlas mas prosperas que nunca, creo que siempre resintio el ser relegada y que la responsabilidad de su manejo fuese planeado desde un principio sr dado a Soujiro, sin ser tomada en cuenta

Solo por ser mujer

Se las arreglo para no concretar ningun compromiso matrimonial realizado por su padre sin que este se diese cuenta ni se enojase, mas aun despues que supo que Soujiro no volveria

Las tierras serian suyas por ser la segunda de las hermanas

 Ser dueña de esas tierras, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, no le importaba si nunca se casaba o tenia hijos, ella seria la dueña de todo

Busque a Okon- san, ella me daria una version mas fiel de lo que paso, en efecto, me ratifico hasta la ultima frase, luego, como esperando ese preciso momento en que pudiese hablar a solas conmigo  , cerro la puerta de su habitacion, abrio su closet y saco un saquito que contenia un fajo de cartas dirigidas a mi, eran se Sou- chan Misao-chan – me dijo solemnemente-, estas son las cartas que sou- chan te escribio mientras estabas en el colegio

Tome  las cartas y las lei, observe que muchas tenian fechas del ultimo año en que el las envio, casi todas ( la mayoria), de la epoca de la cuarentena, escribio casi a diario, suplicaba porque le escribiese y le diese noticias de su estado, que la preocupacion no lo dejaba tranquilo

En otra carta, me contaba que llego a la ciudad, que intento entrar por la fuerza al colegio y que la policia no lo dejo debido a la cuarentena, lo tenia preocupado que los medicos le recomendasen a tio Makoto que por mi estado tan delicado, no pudiese ser tarsladada a casa

- Un momento – exclame - mi estado?!!!!, si yo nunca me enferme

- Eso fue lo que Sishio – sama nos hizo creer misao-chan, nos dijo que enfermaste y que los medicos no te permitian volver,Sou-chan y yo estuvimos casi al borde de la locura por la preocupacion, como estarias?, queriamos verte

Los ojos de Okon- san se aguaron y su voz se corto

  Tiempo despues Sishio- sama llego con la noticia de que habias muerto por la enfermedad, que habian cremado tus restos y reposabas junto a tus padres.Fue dificil, muy dificil para nosotros, Sou -kun ya estaba en el extranjero, llore cuando le envie la carta con la noticia, solo Kami-sama sabe que por lo que habra pasado el pobre chico, ahí, solo

- Por eso sus cartas no llegaron nunca mas – pense en voz alta

- El primer verano que el vino a pasar unas vacaciones, fue a investigar lo que ocurrio contigo, a buscar tu tumba, no se resignaba, Sishio- sama le explico que calcinaron tu cadaver, y uno de los medicos que atendio en el colegio, uno muy anciano, le ratifico que en efecto, una niña de primer año  habia muerto de la enfermedad y su cuerpo fue dispuesto por la familia, no recordaba su nombre pero concordaba con tu descripcion

Despues de terminar este relato saco otro saquito con las cartas que le enviaba año tras año a Sou- kun

- Estas son las cartas que le has enviado estos años, Sishio-sama tenia un aliado en el dojo al cual asistia Sou-chan, este interceptaba tus cartas y las enviaba aquí,  y el se encargaba personalmente de recoger el correo, por ellas es que supe como localizarte.

- Porque no me dijiste esto en cuanto me viste?- Pregunte llorando

- Porque sabia como reaccionarias, que te pondrias como estas....., y no se si te convenia que te viesen en ese estado en esa casa donde trabajas

- Despues que Sishio- sama revelo que estabas con vida, me dijo donde las ocultaba.................

Hablamos  el resto de la tarde, le pedi a Okon- san la direccion de Sou- kun en el extranjero ( seguro que ella la tenia), me la dio sin ningun problema, sabia lo mucho que se alegraria al leerla esa noche le escribi una carta a Sou- kun, una carta muy extensa y emotiva donde le explique todo lo que ocurrio y le contaba acerca de lo que habia sido de mi vida hasta la fecha, al terminar la carta, vio que el sol ya se asomaba por su ventana

Okon- san le escribio otra ratificando la autenticidad de la primera y enviamos ambas ese mismo dia.

El enviar esa carta me renovo de energias, estaba euforica, muy pronto volveria a saber de Sou-kun y quiza, hasta lo volveria a ver algun dia no muy lejano, ni siquiera tenia sueño, baje a desayunar, mis primas no se explicaban el porque de tanta alegria, y a decir verdad, sus caras eran una oda a la confusion,  tuve que aguantar las ganas locas de reirme en sus caras, Akia parecia que le leia la mente, porque se levanto enfadada ante mi subito ataque de alegria  y se fue sin desayunar

En tanto  saboreaba mi segundo tazon de sopa y probaba los pepinilos

- Hummmm – pense-, hay que admitir que aquí preparan los mejores pepinilos que he probado

Al terminar me levante de la mesa y fui a buscar a Okon-san para platicar con ella dando saltitos de alegria como cuando era niña

Pasaron cinco dias desde que llegue a casa de tio Makoto, al sexto dia al fin el se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes como para recibirme

Entre a su recamara y ahí estaba el, tendido en su futon, respirando con dificultad, la habitacion estaba en penumbras con las cortinas cerradas

- El pidio que me acercara mas y comenzo a hablar

- Te preguntaras porque te mande a llamar? – me dijo-, quiero contarte una historia:

Hace 25 años me enamore de una hermosa mujer, ella era hija de los señores mas ricos de la region la familia Komagata, tus abuelos.

Logre  acordar un matrimonio con ellos, era feliz..., hasta que un dia ese perro maldito llego a la aldea.. y ella... mi Oshin quizo romper el compromiso...

Las palabras de tio Makoto me dejaron en Shock... el ... y... mi... madre?

Ella alego que nunca me amo y que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la boda – dijo con rabia-, yyyy...yyy... y SE ESCAPO CON ESE PERRO MISERABLE SIN FORTUNA …..CON TU PADRE

No iba a permitir que ellos fueran felices- continuo-, entonces hice valer mis derechos y pedi como indemnizacion a tu familia una fuerte suma, mas de lo que podian costear en esos momentos..., eso o que me dieran la mano de su otra hija en compensacion, esta vez no me arriesgue, nos casamos en dos semanas, me dedique a averiguar el paradero de tus padres y así me entere donde estaban .... tambien me enterre de tu existencia- volteo a verla fijamente-, y te odie con todo mi corazon desde el primer momento

Cuando supe de la epidemia y de la muerte de ambos, celebre, solo que no contaba que Yumi te trajera a vivir aquí con nosotros, ella era la dueña de todo e hizo valer ese derecho- después hizo un  bufido despectivo-, si esa idiota supiera que fue gracias a mi que ella era la dueña de todo…, yo fomente la pelea y posterior separacion del imbecil de Hiko de la familia…, todo para nada; desde el primer momento que te vi note el parecido con tu padre, no se como me contuve para no asfixiarte ahí mismo con mis propias manos , y tu maldita buena suerte continuaba, entre tu club de defensores sumaste a mi hijo Soujiro, y no pude contrariarlo, a pesar de ser yo el albacea de los bienes, su madre se lo heredo todo a el  por ser el hijo mayor, esta vez era mas que mi odio lo que estaba en juego, por eso te envie a ese colegio, si hubiese sido por mi te hubieses muerto en la calle como un perro, no sabes como desee que murieras en la epidemia , y sobreviviste..., maldije al destino que se empeñaba en protegerte

Entonces surgio una oportunidad- continuo-, al menos te alejaria                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               para siempre de mi familia..., les hice creer a todos que habias muerto en el colegio.... cuanto daria porque fuese verdad

No sabia que decir ni que hacer, las ganas de llorar se atoraron en mi garganta, queria dejar ded escucharlo solo que algo mas fuerte que yo me impedia moverme.

Por primera vez vi la verdadera magnitud del odio que tenia hacia mi, que oculto todos estos años

-    Solo para esto te hice venir Makimashi Misao, no queria morir sin decir estas palabras:

TE ODIO DESDE EL PRIMER DIA Y TE SEGUIRE ODIANDO DESDE EL INFIERNO, QUE TODAS LAS MALDICIONES QUE MI ALMA PUEDA DAR CAIGAN SOBRE TI, TU NUNCA SERAS FELIZ PORQUE ASÍ LO DESEO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI ALMA.......... TE ODIO!!!!!!!

En ese momento senti un verdadero temor, del viejo moribundo que vi al entrar no quedaba rastro; sus facciones mostraban tanto odio que atemorizaba . Lo que sea que se apodero de mi fuese lo que fuese desaparecio al oir estas palabras, ahora comprendo que lo que me impulso a ir a esa casa no era la gratitud, era el confirmar lo que ya sabia, el odio de mi tio Makoto. Entonces reaccione y me di vuelta, no podia dejar que me vapuleara de esa manera 

Volvi sobre mis pasos y lo encare cara a cara y le dije:

- Lo perdono tio

La expresión de odio de mi tio en su mirada me decia claramente que eso no le importaba, que lo unico que le pesaba en esta vida era que en realidad nunca logro hacerme ningun daño ni lograr que lo odiase a el con igual intensidad

Sali de la habitación y corri a los brazos de Okon- san  y llore un largo rato, no sali hasta que Sayo- san llego con la noticia: Tio Makoto habia muerto

Parece que solo espero para descargar todo su odio en mi y poder irse 

Durante el funeral pense que todo lo que crei que me ataba a esa familia ya no existe:

Sou – kun ya no esta con ellos y Okon- san se mudaria Tokio con su padre  montarian un restaurant

Sayo- san y yo somos practicamente dos desconocidas... Y Akia....

Akia heredo el sentimiento de su padre hacia mi

Por mi parte sabia que no ganaba nada dejandome llevar por el rencor, así que lo deje ir junto con tio Makoto y su odio, el perdio la ultima partida, no logro envenenarme, no logro que lo odiara como el a mi, mas bien me dio lastima

Entonces: que me ataba a ese lugar?

Nada

Despues del funeral empaque mis cosas, fui a despedirme de la tumba de Tia Yumi  y sali de esas tierras para nunca mas volver

Ese capitulo de mi vida se cerro para siempre

El coche se detuvo frente al porton de la Mansión Shinomori, baje mis maletas y ahí estaba, sentado en la verja , leyendo

Era Shinomori- sama

Camine hasta el para saludarle, el alzo su vista y me dijo

- Tan pronto de vuelta?, que sorpresa, si no se acerca ni noto que ha llegado, esta lectura esta interesante

Eso se me hizo difícil de creer, en especial porque leia el libro al reves

- Como le fue con su familia?- me pregunto

- Me fue – le respondi y agrage- y los invitados…, ya se marcharon?

- El dia de ayer precisamente

- Es una pena, deseaba ver una vez mas a Tokio- san

- Por lo visto se hicieron grandes amigas

- Podria decirse

- Le envio saludos y le recuerda que le escriba lo mas pronto posible

- Eso hare

- Vamos- dijo dando un salto y bajando de la verja y tomando mis maletas-, estara cansada y ademas Hanya- chan me tiene loco preguntandome a cada hora cuando regresa

Sonrei y caminamos juntos por la vereda hacia la puerta en silencio, antes de entrar, puso las maletas en el piso y dijo:

- Bienvenida a casa

Si, era verdad, hasta ahora me habia dado cuenta de la verdadera importancia de ese lugar

Habia vuelto a mi hogar

Pues este es un capitulo mas, no se despeguen que esto continua…, que hará Sou- kun cuando lea la carta de Misao?, como que vuelve?... no se ya veré  lo que dije  de que Kaoru vuelve es verdad

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los agardezco mucho

Y en el proximo capitulo … no mejor no adelanto, echo a perder la sorpresa, mejor actualizo pronto y ya

Sintiéndolo mucho en el alma la tardanza, para la proxima actualizacion seran dos capitulos para resarcirme

Proximo Capitulo:

Bajo el arbol de Sakura


	7. Bajo el Arbol de Sakura

Capitulo 7

Bajo el Árbol de Sakura

Disclaimers que el capitulo anterior no los puse: estos personajes no son mios, son de su creador ( aunque planeo secuestrar a cierto chico de sonrisa de angel que NO es pelirrojo), Cambios, esta basado en el clásico de Charlotte Brontte: Jane Eyre

A todo aquellos que s molestaron en escribir reviews muchas gracias:

VANSHIE: Complacida , desde este capitulo empiezo a " desenrollar el mecate", y acerca de Saito, te reto a que no te rias al saber que paso con el ^^

HIBARI: El tiene sus razones de ser como es , ademas me vas a negar que no se ve lindo? ^^..... pues Aoshi es de 40 años porque esa era la edad del señor Rochester ( el personaje original en el libro), ademas menor no podria haber pasado por lo que paso

Y el Fanart ya lo encargue, cuando me lo bajen lo envio a todos.. 

KOTORIMOON: Sip, y la cuestion es que la verdad supera la ficcion y si hay gente asi de rencorosa.. en cuanto a lo que va a encontrar..., leete los otros dos capitulos.... 

SAKURA- CHAN: Gracias por tu mensaje, es de los que ayuda porque ded que yo sepa no he ganado el novel de literatura..., y una critica constructiva siempre es bienvenida, tratare de prestar mas atención en ese asunto. Gracias

M.S ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Servida, dos capitulos con romance del cursi para rato.... y seran felices comiendo perdices.... quien no?, con lo rica que es la perdiz al horno con salsa de albaricoque......, me dio hambre........

Mientras busco que comer, lean por favor:

El otoño llego rapidamente, la vida continuo a su ritmo normal, a los pocos dias de haber regresad me llego una carta de Okon- san, me contaba acerca de su mudanza a tokyo y del nuevo restaurant, lo llamaron el Aoya

Debo reconocer que me decepciono el no recibir carta de Sou- kun, en cambio recibi una del tio Hiko, me cuenta que recibio una carta de Okon- san donde le cuenta acercade la muerte del Tio Makoto y de lo que el les hizo creer a todos

Inmediatamente me escribio. Me informa que Sou- kun vive con el y que se encuentra muy bien, solo que en estos momentos esta de viaje, en la universidad organizaron un grupo de investigacion que haria practicas de laboratorio en las selvas del Amazonas, probarian el valor medicinal de ciertas plantas, era una oportunidad unica para cualquier estudiante

- wow – pense-, sou- kun esta hecho todo un aventurero

Tambien me dice que le envio un telegrama extenso informandole de la muerte de su padre y una carta describiendole lo que ocurrio realmente conmigo, le sugirio que no aplazara su viaje, ya su padre estaba muerto y yo estaba bien donde estoy, esperaria que volviese de su viaje y juntos regresarian al pais

En cuanto a mi carta dijo que era un tesoro demasiado precioso como para confiarlo a los pocos fiables medios de transportacion de correspondencia de la universidad, esperaria que volviese y se la entregaria

Yo le di la razon y si ya habia esperado mas de 10 años por su respuesta, unos cuatro meses no seria nada.

Junto con la carta venia una serie de paquetes, " Para comenzar a malcriar a mi sobrina" – decia

En el primer paquete encontre una caja de bombones de los mas finos; en la otra habia un delicioso perfume frances, pero lo que mas me conmovio fue lo que halle en los otros dos:

Un album de fotos y un dije que según tio Hiko pertenecio a mi madre y dentro de el una fotografia de dos niños ( el y mi madre)

Aun embargada de la emocion revise el album y vi fotos del tio Hiko – un hombre musculoso y mirada penetrante con un ligero toque de picardia que arranco una sonrisa complice de mis labios, mostraba una gran alegria por la vida

En otra fotografia estaba el acompañado de una joven mujer morena de cabellos negros que sentada en una silla sostenia a dos pequeños de unos 5 años aproximadamente y a su lado, una niña de unos 6 o 7 años con la misma mirada de tio Hiko, eran su esposa y sus  hijos... mis otros primos. Los pequeños se llamaban Armand y Raoul y la pequeña Oshin, como mi madre, la esposa de tio Hiko se llamaba Anne

En otra pagina encontre una fotografia reciente de Sou- kun

- VAYA!!! – exclame sin querer en voz alta, inmediatamente me tape la boca con la mano de la impresión y vi a mi alrededor por si Hanya – chan desde su escritorio me escuchaba, rei nerviosa

Mi primo si que se habia convertido en todo un galan, si alguien ha visto alguna vez la imagen del joven Apolo podra comprender mi impresión, su rostro era angelical, mantenia los rasgos de la niñez.., solo que reforzados con cierta madurez, su faz era serena y clara y su sonrisa calida, y sus ojos.... eran tan vivaces.. y picaros.., eso como que es herencia de los hombres de la familia

Y lo que lo hacia ver mas tierno era que al parecer estaba sonrojado por la situacion en que se encontraba en la fotografia.., mi tia le daba un beso en la mejilla.....

 Era timido

Me alegro el saber que estaba bien y que era feliz, y lo mejor de todo, estaba entre gente que lo quería bien.

Otra carta que me llego fue la de tokio- san, recibia correspondencia de ella regularmente, en ellas me informaba acerca de los acontecimientos variados de la ciudad.., de su vida .., y de las visitas frecuentes que hacia Shinomori- sama a su residencia, por medio e ellas es que me entero de sus andanzas mas que por las cartas que el envia , desde que salio de viaje nuevamente casi no sabemos nada de el ... y gracias a tokio- san podemos enterarnos de sus actividades y.. de sus visitas frecuentes a casa  de tokio- san

Mas que todo me habla de sus preocupaciones, de su romance con el caballero desconocido que la frecuenta, es amigo de la familia y esta no lo aceptaria porque su fortuna no es muy extensa, no me rebela su nombre por miedo de que intercepten una de estas cartas

Su padre esta interesado en comprometerla con uno de sus amigos, es de buena familia y su fortuna es impresionante

Se mostro muy interesada en mi viaje y yo le conte lo que sucedió, lo que tio Makoto le hizo creer a todos... pude descargar todo lo que tenia por dentro

Fue bueno

La curiosidad de Hanya – chan lo llevo a preguntarme acerca de que leia  con tanto detenimiento, al final termine contandole del viaje de Sou- kun y el nño quedo maravillado.

-     y es muy grande la selva? – preguntaba fascinado, siempre le encantaron     las aventuras- y hay tigres, leones, serpientes...

- Ya Hanya- chan!! – le dije aturdida-, hagamos un trato: Tu terminas tus ejercicios de matematicas y despues buscamos en los libros aceerca del amazonas

- Siiii- grito emocionado y se sento a estudiar

- Al poco tiempo teniamos la mesa repleta de libros y mapas referentes a Sudamerica y la selva Amazonica y en el trazabamos la ruta que Sou- kun debia de seguir , Hanya – chan leia con gran interes, yo mientras, imaginaba como estaria Sou- kun.

- Cuando sea grande – dijo el niño-, ire a la selva..., sere un gran explorador y viaajaremos todos, Omasu- san, usted y yo.. , Soujiro – sama

- Y yo? – pregunto una voz desde la puerta

Era Shinomori- sama

De un salto el niño corrio a sus brazos, yo ya daba la leccion por terminada

- Es un gusto tenerlo e vuelta Shinomori- sama- dije saludandolo- demo.., pense que volveria en una o dos semanas

- Ocurrieron algunos incidentes que... resolvieron ciertos asuntos y me permitieron regresar antes, entonces que hacian?- dice mientras dirigia la mirada hacia la mesa donde ve los mapa y libros ... y la fotografia del tio Hiko y Sou- chan

- Veiamos el Amazonas- explico con emocion Hanya- chan-, el primo de Misao- san es un explorador que enfrenta leones y  tigres y..

- Hanya- chan, eso no es verdad –le corrijo, luego digo-, es un asistente de un renombrado medico que estudia las propiedades curativas de la flora local

-     Entiendo – dijo lacónicamente sin quitqr la vista de las fotorfias, en especial la de Sou-kun-, por favor dirijase a mi despacho mas tarde

- Si Shinomori- san

- Despues de dejara a Hanya-  chan durmiendo su siesta, fui a reunirme con Shinomori- sama

- Digame Shinomori- sama , para que me necesita?

- Como va Hanya- chan en sus estudios de idiomas? - pregunto

- Ohh muy bien- dije-, ya lee y escribe a la perfeccion, solo falta pulir unos detalles referentes a la diccion, pero el es un niño brillante

- Muy bien dijo seriamente, luego agrego solemne-, de ahora en adelante se afianzara mas en esos puntos. Como recordara se le informo que Hanya- chan se someteria a un tratamiento, pues he hablado con su medico y ha dictaminado que ya esta lo suficientemente fuerte com0o para viajar... y lo hara en un mes aproximadamente

- Oh Shinomori- sama – exclame alegremente-, Hanya –chan estara tan contento, cuando partiran?

- Omasu-san y Hanya-chan partiran el dia 6

- Y usted... no ira con ellos?

- No lo creo, y este es el segundo anuncio que le hare.. , sientese por favor

Tome asiento y espere la noticia, Shinomori –sama se sento frente a mi y tomo mis manos

-   De aquí a un mes me caso

quede en shock, por un momento pense que habia escuchado mal

- Que.. que cosa?

- Si, el dia 8, el tiempo justo como para que mi prometida resuelva los detalles de su ajuar .. y se resuelvan otros detalles

Si el dijo algo mas, yo no lo escuche, la mente se me puso en blanco y escuchaba unicamente los latidos de mi corazon. Utilice todo el autodominio del que disponia y me limitaba a asentir todo a lo que el decia, al final solo me puse de pie y dije:

- Con su permiso Shinomori- sama... y lo felicito, espero que usted y su futura esposa sean muy felices

No espere su respuesta, sali  del despacho y como un rayo corri a refugiarme en mi habitacion, solo venia a mi mente la carta de Tokio- san

Nos casaremos en un mes... aproximadamente

Las mismas palabras

- Era ella –pense-, no podia ser otra, la quiere a ella ... y se van a casar

Los dias que siguieron fueron una completa agonia, por fin reconoci lo que sentia por Shinomori- sama... LO AMABA.

Ademas estaba la tortura de verlo prepara los asuntos de la boda y la llegada de la "FUTURA SEÑORA DE SHINOMORI", si tan solo no me lo consultara todo a mi, unicamente alega que Omasu-san ya esta muy ocupada con lo del viaje. Entonces yo me encargaba que si lo de los nuevos muebles, la construccion de un pequeño templo en el jardin... de decorar la habitacion nupcial...

Y eso a mi que me importaba?, casi llegue a odiarlo

Faltaba cada vez menos para la partida de Hanya chan y la boda

El dia que llego a casa con el anillo de compromiso y lo saco ante mi, no aguante mas y lo deje ahí parado, con el anillo en mano, sin darle oportunidad de pronunciar palabra

Era de noche y sali al jardin a sosegarme, camine hasta un enorme arbol de sakura, que ya por ser otoño, se mostraba sin hojas, así parecia un tronco seco.. y feo, lo encontre terriblemente parecido a mi

Una chica insulsa a la que Shinomori- sama no se atreveria a ver mas que como una empleada, nada mas.... ni punto de comparacion con Tokio- san..., toda una dama, fina y hermosa

Me desahogue llorando y no senti los pasos tras de mi

- Porque llora?- dijo la voz de Shinomori- sama sorprendida

- Di un respingo y un leve chillido de espanto

- S.. Shinomori- sama... gomen.. yo

- Porque llora?- volvio a preguntar

- Es que yo...  – no sabia que decir-, yoooo, extrañare mucho a Hanya- chan

- Kami- sama que me crea y que se vaya – pensaba

- Ahhh – respondio-, y nada mas?

- No.. – dije enjugandome las lagrimas

vimos las estrellas en silencio por un momento, tome una resolucion y se la dije:

- Shinomori- sama – comence-, ahora que Hanya- chan se marcha, pienso que mis srevicios ya no son requeridos y es mejor que me marche

- Nani?

- Si – continue-, para que tener una maestar si Hanya -chan estara ausente por varios años?

- Si.. mas o menos.., el tratamiento es largo

- Y como no veo el objeto de mi presencia aqui.., le notifico mi renuncia

Shinomori- sam me miro fijamente y luego pregunto:

-   Y cuando piensa partir?

-   Despues de la partida de Hanya-chan, pero antes del arribo de      su esposa 

- Esta bien.. solo una cosa, dejeme buscarle una colocacion, sera mas seguro que poner un aviso o buscar dios sabe donde

- Siempre y cuando sea antes de su boda – recalque

- Lo prometo, el dia que entre mi esposa a la casa usted ya no trabajara para mi

- Bien – dije mientras que pensaba que todo por no presenciar ese funesto dia, moriria si lo veia casarse

- En donde desea la colocacion- pregunto?

- No tengo preferencias

- Y si fuese en el extranjero?

- En el extranjero?- pregunte

- Si, hay unos amigos que se mudan a China y..

- Lo tomo.. – respondi presurosa

- Tan mal se le ha tartado que quiere irse tan desesperadamente?, sin importar que tan lejos fuese?

- No ... al contrario.. solo pienso que mi presencia puede incomodar a su señora ( por no decir que la de ella a mi)

- Solo eso?- me pregunto

- Si- respondi esquivando su mirada

Me vio fijamente por unos minutos que a mi me parecieron eternos, no pude evitar ruborizarme, despues  dijo:

- No te creo

- Que?

- Que no te creo

Se acerco a mi, retrocedí dos pasos dando contra el tronco del arbol, el apoyo su brazo derecho contra el arbol cortandome la retirada y puso su rostro a escasos centimetros del mio

- No te creo – repitio

- Shinomori – sama por favor!!! – dije alarmada y trate de huir por el otro lado ya que sujeto mi brazo con su mano izquierda haciendome quedar quieta contra el arbol, acercando su cuerpo mas al mio

Yo estaba temblando, palida, nerviosa, no articulaba palabra alguna

- Tu misma te delatas – susurro despacio a mi oido-, di la verdad

Me miro frente a frente, sus ojos llameaban intensamente, su mirada casi felina me atravezaba, ya mis piernas no me sostenian, no cai ya que el me seguia sujetando con la presion de su cuerpo

En ese momento dejo de sujetar mi brazo y paso el suyo alrdedor de mi espalda, su otro brazo me sujeto por el cuello y me beso

Fue mi primer beso

Fue un beso profundo, apasionado, posesivo, lo exigia todo de mi y yo me abandone en el, ejercia un extraño hechizo que dominaba mi voluntad sometiendome a sus exigencias

Entonces deslizo su boca buscando mi oido y luego bajo a mi cuelo para luego volver al punto de inicio

- Vamos dilo – siguio susurrando a escasos centimetros de mis labios-, es lo que he estado esperando

Siguio besandome, deslizandose nuevamente hasta mi cuello, aun seguia paralizada, mis fuerzas me abandonaron por completo, el su rocce aun a través de la tela era deliciosamente perturbador

Su boca decidio ir ms debajo de mi cuello, hasta la base, al sentir que seguiria bajando, esenti un hueco en el estomago de puro susto y una extraña corriente se apodero de mi dandome la fuerza suficiente como para empujarlo y retirame un poco

Nos tomo varios minutos tranquilizar nuestras repiraciones, lleve las manos a mi rostro espantada de lo que casi permito que sucediera, el parecia esperar detrás de mi cualquier reaccion de mi parte

- Porque me hace esto?- pregunte furiosa sin siquiera voltear-, usted se casara pronto!!!

Camino hacia mi y me tomo por los hombros haciendome girar y verlo frente a frente

- No , porque me haces esto tu a mi?- dijo con desesperacion-, se que me quieres acabas de demostrarlo..., porque no lo dices.., anda.. dimelo.. , DIMELO!!!!

- SIIII!!- reconoci gritando-, si lo amo!!, como una idiota, como una niña estupida que se enamoro de su jefe, como una imbecil que sabe que nunca sera correspondida, si..... si.... y mil veces si!!! 

Cai de rodillas y comence a llorar

El se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo mis manos

- Y yo soy un viejo estupido- dijo- ,  que se enamoro de la joven mas bella y brillante desde el mismo instante que la vio por primera vez en ese camino y que siempre fue incapaz de decirle lo que siente frente a frente

Levante la vista del suelo y mire su rostro lleno de ternura pero a la vez triste. El continuo diciendo:

- Porque sabe que esa joven, ese angel – continuo-, merece mucho mas, merece un joven con el cual compartir una vida tranquila y no estar atada a..., a un hombre como yo

No lo creia, estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?, tomo mi barbilla y acerco mi rostro al suyo diciendo:

- Aishiteru Misao, Aishiteru

Rozo mis labios con los suyos, fue algo dulce, tierno; nos separamos y dijo:

- Somos un par de tontos, como podrias pensar que veria a otra contigo a mi lado?

- Y asi nuevamente me beso bajo el arbol de Sakura

N/A: Complacidos los que pedian la escena romántica y los que querian saber de Sou-kun, en el proximo capitulo veremos que pasa a los tortolitos y el destino de Tokio, capitulo no apto para diabéticos, y un esperado regreso:

El retorno de Kaoru- chan 

Proximo capitulo:

Rosas Blancas en el Altar 


	8. Rosas Blancas en el Altar

CAPITULO 8

Rosas Blancas en el Altar 

La luz del sol entraba por entre las blancas cortinas, y se refleja en sus cabellos. Despierto y lo observo por un largo tiempo junto a mi en la cama, me siento entrenecida y suspiro ante lo picaro y taimado que me resulto el señorito, esa imagen es todo lo  contrario a lo que bien se es capaz de hacer

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo y entro al baño para asearme, al poco rato salgo casi lista, solo peino mi cabello mientras camino por la habitación, me detengo en la ventana desde donde se puede ver el arbol de Sakura donde Aoshi me dijo lo que sentia por mi... donde mi vida cambio una vez mas a razon de esa simple declaración.

Un leve rugido gutural me saca de mi ensoñación y volteo a ver hacia la cama, sonrio al ver su faz serena y como se acomoda entre las sabanas el manipulador ese, como pudo convencerme?, y como fue que accedí a que durmiera en mi habitación?

Hanya-chan esta muy consentido

La proxima vez, no importa lo fuerte que este la tormenta, no lo dejare venir a mi habitación, debe acostumbrarse a estar en la suya

( N/A: COMO QUE CACHE A MAS DE UN MAL PENSADO^^)

Vuelvo el rostro y contemplo nuevamente el arbol de sakura, el simple recuerdo de los sucesos de la noche anterior me hacen ruborizar..., me parece que todo fue un ueño del que no quisiera despertar

Aun siento su cercania, el calor de su aliento, sus besos.., pero huuuyy, si no fuera tan lindo lo mataba – y ustedes apreciados lectores estarian de acuerdo conmigo-, miren que urdir toda esa artimaña solo para darme celos?

Tokio-san me va a escuchar!!!!!!

La muy ladina era su complice, ella y Shin... Aoshi ( debo acostumbrame ), eran complices desde el principio

Huuy , aun estoy molesta, aun puedo escuchar su risa mientras me contaba todo

- Y que es lo gracioso? – le pregunte sorprendida, el problema no era cosa de risa," EL ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON OTRA"- QUE LE DIREMOS A Tokio-san... ella es mi amiga, lo que le hago no tiene perdon.., que hare?

- Ehhh, la invitamos a la boda? –pregunto divertido

- Aoshi – exclame-, como puedes bromear con esto?, en que estas pensando?

- Si.. es cierto en que estoy pensando? – dijo en el mismo tono, dándose una palmada en la frente, como reprochándose un olvido-, no podra , a estas horas debe estar en mitad del pacifico con su esposo en su viaje de bodas

- Con su esposo?..., viaje de bodas?

- Que no te lo conte? – pregunto inocentemente-, Saito-san y ella .... bueno.. ocurrio un imprevisto que les permitio presentar un alegato  que convencio a  sus padres de aceptar su relacion y adelantar la boda...., si es niño lo llamaran Shinji

Me sente en el banquito a los pies del arbol, no comprendia nada...

El se sento a su lado, la abrazo y se dispuso a contarlo todo:

Desde el principio se sintio extraño por la presencia de Misao en la mansión, lo perturbaba, por eso no mas pudo, salio huyendo.., en Tokio el le servia de mampara a Saito- sama y tokio-san para que pudiesen ver libremente, fuera de la vigilancia de los padres de esta

Ellos no aceptaban a Saito- sama ya que era muy mayor según ellos y su fortuna no era tan amplia como ambicionaban en su futuro yerno

A ellos se les abrio el cielo cuando Aoshi supuestamente comenzo a cortejarla, ya que, aunque era de la misma edad de Saito, su gran fortuna compensaba cualquier otro inconveniente

Eran muy amigos, poco a poco Tokio-san noto el cambio de Animo en Aoshi, este le conto lo sucedido y de cómo se sentia, su pregunta no se hizo esperar

- Acaso no te estaras enamorando?

Esa pregunta hizo reflexionar a Aoshi y la respuesta fue contundente:

- Si

El problema es que a lo largo de su vida el no ha sido afortunado n el amor, su corazon mas que prevenido esta paranoico, no soportaria otra desgracia de esa indole

Asi que Tokio- san en agradecimiento a su ayuda ideo un plan en el que sondearian mis reacciones, para tantear el terreno.. y podria estar un tiempo con Saito-san sin la vigilancia de sus padres 

- Con un grupo de amigos vendría a casa de Aoshi como invitada, tantearía-, el terreno y .. el resto salio sobre la marcha

- Claro que mas de una vez dio la pelea por perdida, por ejemplo el primer dia....., 

- Tenias que ver el regaño que me dio después de eso – decia Aoshi-, no lo pude evitar.., me molesto y me sorprendio verte asi, como una sirvienta mas... , cuando yo queria otro lugar para ti... junto al mio, aun no se como Omasu-san te dejo hacerlo conociendo el plan como lo conocia...., y ese fue otro regaño, porque después perdi los estribos con ella y le llame la atención por el incidente...crei que ese dia no salia vivo. Aun me parece oirla:

- " Aoshi-san, si no controlas tu carácter vas a alejar a la pobre criatura"

Ella era lo suficiente mente perspicaz como para estudiar mis reacciones y fue a ella la que se le ocurrio la genial idea de la boda, o una de dos, o confesaba o me hacia confesar que amaba a Aoshi

Lo de mi participacion en los detalles fue un extra que se le ocurrio a Aoshi solo para poner mas presion.., no hubiese sido mas simple que me preguntara de frente?,asi me hubiera ahorrado tantos momentos de amargura preparando los detalles para la llegada de una supuesta novia que no era yo, incluso el famosos anillo de compromiso ( el que no quise ver), tenia grabado mi nombre

Si que estaba seguro de ganar . Me senti burlada en ese momento, y a Aoshi lo unico que se le ocurrio fue reir con mas fuerza , decirme que le gustaba como fruncia mi naricita cuando enfurecia y besarla

El cielo se nublo y entramos a la casa, ya en la puerta de mi habitación, me dio un beso y nos despedimos, dijo que debia alejarse rapidamente o sucumbiria a la tentación

El toque de la puerta me trajo a la realidad nuevamente, termine de peinarme y abrí, era Aoshi, después de un rapido beso de buenos dias se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hanya- chan en mi habitación y divertido dijo:

- Al parecer no soy el unico hombre de tu vida – y en falsa resignación-, me has roto el corazon

En esas el niño deperto y dijo:

- Misao-san... tengo hambre

- Llevamos a Hanya –chan a cambiarse y bajamos los tres al comedor donde Omasu- san nos esperaba, por su mirada supe que ya Aoshi hablo con ella.., ya hablaríamos las dos luego

- Coman rapido – apuro Aoshi-, hay mucho que hacer hoy

- Como? – pregunte

- Si, - respondio y enumero-, primero hay que llevar a Hanya- chan al hospital a su consulta, luego tu y yo iremos de compras, apenas faltan pocos dias para la boda

- Boda?- pregunto Hanya –can con la boca aun llena de panecillos de mermelada

- Si que no te lo dije'- respondio Aoshi-, Misao y yo nos vamos  a casar

- Y son novios?

- Si

- Y se besan?

- Si

- Puajjj, besar una niña – dijo como si la sola idea fuera la cosa mas repulsiva sobre la tierra

- Pensaras distinto Hanya-chan – dijo Aoshi-, ahora termina de comer que debemos salir dentro de poco

- Espere que tanto Omasu-san como Hanya- chan salieran del comedor para hablar con Aoshi

- Aoshi ........

- Repitelo- dijo tomando mi mano

- Que?

- Mi nombre..., me gusta como lo dices..

- Aoshi.., por favor, que es serio.

- Esta bien, tienes toda mi atención

- No te parece muy precipitada la boda tan pronto?

- Es lo mejor – repondio-, Omasu-san y Hanya chan partiran pronto y no podemos vivir juntos sin antes casarnos, no te quiero en la boca de todos..., es mejor evitar las malas lenguas

- Ahora Misao quisiera hacerte una petición – continuo ya mas serio-, se que le tienes apego a esta casa, pero yo quisiera saber si te gustaria que después de la boda viajeos por el mundo... no se .. unos 5 o 6 años

- 5 o 6 años?..

- y eso no es todo, quisiera que al regesar no fuese aquí.. esta cas trae muy malos recuerdos que quisiera dejar atrás

Acepte, no se cuales son esos recuerdos, pero parecian ser muy doloros y mas que importaba si viviamos aquí o en pequin, lo unico que me importaba era el vivir a su lado.

Terminamos de desayunar y subimos al coche; primero dejamos a Omasu- san acompañando a Hanya- chan en el hospital en tanto aoshi me llevaba con la costurera de la familia

Fueron interminables horas de toma de medidas, comprobación de telas, colores y estilos favorables y vaya dios a saber que cosas mas...

Ya estaba mareada de tanta tela, tanto encaje y demas..., aoshi gastaba en mi a manos llenas

- Es que no necesito mas – proteste-, con esto es suficiente

- No puedo evitarlo – exclamo-, quiero darte el mundo... lo mejor de lo mejor

- Yo no necesito lo mejor de lo mejor – dije sonrojada-, te tengo a ti

- Me estas insultando o me estas alabando?

- Hummmm....., si 

Los preparativos continuaron, llego el dia en que Hanya- chan y Omasu- san partirian

- no estes triste – me dijo Aoshi al regresar de la estacion del tren-, pronto nos reuniremos con ellos

- eso habiamos acordado, después de discutir largamente resolvimos que la primera parada de nuestro viaje seria el hospital donde estaria ingresado Hanya- chan, luego visitaríamos a Tio Hiko y Sou- kun

- un momento!!!! – recorde al llegar a mi habitación-, OKON- SAN... no le he escrito una miserable linea en semanas

Me sente rapidamente en mi escritorio, le conte los ultimos acontecimientos, lamentablemente por mi olvido no podra asistir a mi boda pasado mañana

Ya todo estaba listo, la ceremonia seria al estilo tradicional en el pequeño templo del jardin, Aoshi hizo venir a un monje especialmente para que oficiase la ceremonia y bendijera el templo

En mi habitación admiraba el Kimono nupcial, un hermoso kimono azul -Como los ojos de Aoshi - pense en el momento, y ribeteado en los bordes con adornos de petalos de sakura y flores de nadeshiko

El resto de la ropa ya estaba guardada, Aoshi insistia en partir inmediatamente después de la ceremonia, baje al estudio donde daba clases a  Hanya-chan por si no olvidaba algo. En las escaleras cruce de frente con Megumi-san, venia molesta, parecia haber tenido una fuerte discusión, esta se detuvo frente a mi y tuve la impresión que me miraba con.. rabia y ... reproche, después siguió su camino y se encerro en su habitación

Desde la noche del incidente con Himura- sama, las pocas veces que tropece con ella haciamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido y de apenas dirigirnos la palabra, pasamos a ignorarnos totalmente

Esa noche dormi placidamente, hasta que senti como si alguien estuviese en mio habitación, abri los ojos y frente a mi rostro estaba la imagen de una palida mujer de largos cabellos negros y mirada amenazante que iluminaba mi rostro con una vela y lo examinaba

La luz de la luna iluminaba su blanco camisón dandole un aspecto fantasmal, como el mas terrible de los demonios escapados de no se que abismo

Me desmaye

La mañana siguiente desperte sobresaltada pensando que seria un sueño, teoria que se vino al piso cuando al levantarme vi sobre todo el suelo los restos del kimono ceremonial

Le conte todo a Aoshi y le mostre los pedazos, me dijo que no habia manera de saber quien fue pero ordeno a unos sirvientes revisar la casa y montar guardia por las noches, a mi, mantener la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro 

Después de eso, me llevo en el auto al pueblo, al atelier de una costurera, lamentablemente no tenia Kimonos nupciales listyos.., solo un vestido de novia estilo occidental a punto de terminar pero era de la joven que se lo media

Aoshi hablo con la joven y luego de ofrecerse a pagar el costo de la hechura de un kimono ceremonial de lujo para la joven y el doble del costo del vestido, esta accedio emocionada ya que habia elegido el estilo occidental al no tener dinero suficiente para un kimono ceremonial... y podia esperar...., con tal, su boda era para dentro de tres meses

Asi me converti en la orgullosa dueña de un vestido de novias blanco perlado, con un leve escote en v que dejaba ver ligeramente los hombros, estaba bordado en perlas y le acompañaba un velo mediano rematado con una corona de rosas blancas, solo unos ajuste de cintura y largo y estaria listo esta noche

No vi a Megumi- san ese dia, ni siquiera para comer, después que el mensajero llego con el vestido fui a dormir pasando seguro a mi puerta

Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño:

Caminaba por el centro del pasillo hacia el altar donde me esperaba Aoshi, solo que el altar no estaba en el templo, estaba al pie del arbol de sakura , 

Un fuerte viento desprendio mi velo y corri tas el, unas manecitas infantiles lo recogi y arreglo las flores que se desordenaron con el vaivén

Era Kaoru-chan

Me arrodille frente a ella para verla a la cara de frente

- Recuerdas los cuentos Misao-san?- me pregunto con expresión seria

Ella se referia a los cuentos mitologicos que leiamos de niñas.., Zeus, Afrodita... Apolo....

- En el templo de Apolo Misao –chan.. – dijo mientras colocaba el velo en mi cabeza-, las victimas para el sacrificio son coronadas con rosas blancas

Misao –llamo una voz tras de mi, era Aoshi

Voltee hacia el y retome la ruta con Kaoru-chan sosteniendo mi velo por detrás

Me detuve frente al altar y el tomo mi mano, nos arrodillamos y el monje comenzo la oracion

Repentinamente este se convirtió en tio Makoto que con una sonrisa triunfante me dijo:

-    Te lo adverti..., nunca seras feliz.... nunca

-     Comenzo a reir con mas fuerza para luego transformarla en una carcajada y su rostro y su risa comenzaron a cambiar... hasta convertirse en Megumi-san y la risa era la misma risa desquiciada que tanto me aterraba por las noches, luego Megumi-san se transforma en la sombra espectro de la noche anterior y la risa comenzo a llenar todos los rincones, una niebla gris lo cubrio todo dejandome sola, no veia a Aoshi ni a Kaoru-chan, solo se escuchaba el estruendo de las risas cortadas de subito por la voz de Kaoru-chan

-     Se fuerte Misao-chan – me decia-, se fuerte, lo vas a necesitar

Su voz se hacia cada vez mas lejana , como desvaneciendose..., inútilmente llamaba a Aoshi y a Kaoru-chan

- Se fuerte – me repetia-, se fuerte... aishiteru... aishiteru

Quede completamente sola en la oscuridad, las risas se reiniciaron y tape mis oidos , luego cai de rodillas

Un fuerte ruido me desperto.

Mientras dormia un rayo fulmino el arbol de sakura partiendolo en dos 

Pues este es el otro capitulo, dos de un tiro...el proximo capitulo estan todos invitados a la boda y no olviden los pañuelitos..., los van a necesitar y no se olviden de los review que con lo boca floja que soy es por medio de ellos que doy pistas..., a mas reviews mas pistas

Proximo Capitulo:

Por Amor o Por Deber

Chaup


	9. De Amor y De Honor

Capitulo 9 De Amor y De Honor 

Bien, aquí esta otro capitulo, antes que lo lean se que mas de una me va a odiar por esto, solo les puedo decir que no pierdan la esperanza al terminar de leerlo y por si las moscas me busque una buena bruja que mi hiciera una buena limpia por el monton de maldiciones que me van a enviar, tambien a un técnico por el bojote de virus y demas hierbas que segurito me enviaran al correo, mas no es mi culpa, yo solo trato de ser fiel al libro... culpen a Charlotte Bronte, es su libro en cual me baso para esta adaptación., ah.., y ya saben.., los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son mios.... etc etc, bla bla bla , patatin, patatan

Hoy contesto los review al final por una razon de peso:

Soy una boca floja, después escribo algo que arruine la sorpresa.....

Bien, ahora el fic

( por favor no me maten)

Un terrible presentemiento me persiguió desde que vi los restos del arbol, y ademas estaba ese sueño...., hace mucho que no soñaba con Kaoru-chan ..... años. Después de beber un te de hierbas volvi a la cama y trate de descansar 

Mañana era el dia de mi boda 

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, sonrei al ver la cantidad de ramos de flores que cubrian hasta el ultimo rincón de mi habitación, y sobre mi cama, miles de petalos de flores, recorri examinando todos y cada uno de los ramos

- En que momento lo hizo? – me preguntaba

Me vesti lo mas rapido posible, al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el, esperándome con una flor de nadeshiko en la mano

- Buenos dias señora Shinomori – me saudo mientras recibia la flor y me entregaba su brazo

- Va usted a malcriarme señor Shinomori

- No tengo otro objetivo en la vida – me respondio sonriendo

Desayunamos tranquilamente y hablamos acerca de la hora de partida del tren y algunos otros detalles

Después del desayuno aproveche y di a solas un ultimo paseo por la mansión, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos entre sus paredes

En el jardín, un terrible escalofio recorrio nuevamente mi cuerpo al pasar frente al arbol de sakura

- Tonteras –pense-, son los nervios que sugestionan, eso era

Al terminar el recorrido, Misao inicio asistida por dos doncellas , su arreglo para la boda.

Primero tomo un relajante baño de sales, poco a poco se quedo dormida

Soño que bajaba por la escalera principal de la mansión vestida de novia, al pie de la escalera la esperaba Aoshi sonriéndole

De repente, se detuvo en seco y con aprehension vio como Kaoru-chan entraba por la puerta principal, sosteniendo una rosa blanca, y colocándose al lado de Aoshi

- Rosas blancas – le decia-, rosas blancas para el sacrificio

Misao se sorprendio visiblemente, y con un ademan se quito el velo, al mirarlo noto .... que eran rojas.volteo a ver a Koru-chan y Aoshi, este se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de Kaoru-chan y esta le coloca una flor en la solapa

- Kaoru-chan – repitio-, debes ser fuerte .... por ti .... por el ... debes ser fuerte

Aoshi se puso de pie y tomo de  la mano a Kaoru-chan, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta sin hacer caso de los llamados de Misao, siguieron caminando hasta desaparecer, al final, solo se oia el eco de su voz

- Debes ser fuerte Misao-chan – susurraba el eco.....

- Misao-san...., Misao-san – repetia una de las sirvientas que asistian a Misao- es tiempo que comience a vestirse

- Saliendo de la bañera la esperaban dos sirvientas, una masajista , una peluquera y una maquilladora

- En poco tiempo estuvo lista y pudo contemplar de pie su imagen frente al espejo

- Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto, era Hiro- san cuya labor era escoltarla hasta la capilla

- Salieron por una de las puertas que dan al jardín, ahí en el centro del laberinto, se encontraba el pequeño templo donde se realizaria la ceremonia

- Afortunadamente el templo era techado, una fuerte tormenta amenazaba con caer

- Misao se detuvo en la entrada nerviosa, temblando de pies  cabeza, alzo la mirada y junto al monje estaba Aoshi, se veia tanto o mas nervioso que ella

- Pobrecito – penso Misao, riendo para sus adentros y olvidando el nerviosismo

- Llego al altar y Aoshi le tomo ambas manos, se contemplaron largamente hasta que el monje se vio obligado a carraspear para "traerlos a tierra", se arrodillaron frente al altar y comenzo la ceremonia

- Mientras el monje recitaba las palabras el corazon de Misao latia a mil por horas, estaba conciente que a partir de ese dia, tanto su vida como la de Aoshi sufrirían un cabio contundente

- El monje puso en manos de la novia el platillo ceremonia y antes que esta pudiese beber de el, una voz resono en el lugar

- Alto!! – exclamo la voz-, esta boda no puede continuar

- Los novios se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y voltearon a ver al intruso, Aoshi palidecio y se tambaleo de la impresión, instintivamente tomo la mano de Misao con fuerza, ella solo atinaba a preguntarse que ocurria

- Sea quien sea este no es momento- dijo Aoshi-, fuera, retirese en este instante

- No puedo hacer eso Shinomori- sama- dijo el sujeto- , mi nombre es Einishi------- y represento los intereses de la familia Himura

- Aoshi al oir esto apreto con mas fuerza la mano de Misao y la atrajo hacia el

- Ya no pague bastante? – grito-, que mas quieren?

- Aoshi estaba fuera de si, casi histerico, abrazo a una confundida Misao con fuerza y junto con ella voltearon hacia el monje

-    Continue!!! – ordeno desesperado-, VAMOS CONTINUE!!!!!

- No puedo permitir eso Shinomori- sama – insistio Einishi-, esta ceremonia no debe continuar

El monje confundido dijo:

- Si hay algun impedimento... tal vez podriamos..., llegar a un acuerdo ...., encontrar alguna solucion

- No hay solucion posible – dijo un segundo hombre al entrar y colocarse junto a Einishi

Era Himura

- Esta boda no puede realizarse – continuo Himura-, esta ceremonia es un fraude..., ESTE HOMBRE YA ESTA CASADO!!!!!

Las reacciones entre los presentes fueron de lo mas variadas:

El monje dio un respingo de  la impresión

A Misao parecia que le habia dado de lleno un rayo y embotado los sentidos, sudaba frio, le zumbaban los oidos y tanto ella como todo a su alrededor, parecia que se movia en camara lenta

Por su parte Aoshi abrazo a Misao con mas fuerza y mientras lloraba desesperado seguia susurrando:

- Por Kami..., ni siquiera este consuelo tengo?.. , acaso debere pagar por siempre?

- volteo hacia kenshin sin dejar de abrazar a Misao y dijo:

- Acaso debere pagar por siempre?!!!, 10 años... 10 malditos años y cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido.. – callo por unos instantes tratando de contener el llanto-, cuando crei que todo estaba perdido, que nunca podria ser feliz, este angel llego a mi vida..., ella me salvo..., lo oyeron? ... ELLA ME SALVO!!!!!

- Entonces Aoshi – dijo Kenshin sin prestar tensión a lo que dijo-, te atreves a negarlo todo?, niegas que estas casado desde hace 10 años con mi hermana?

Misao seguia abrazada a Aoshi con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, por dentro su mente y su corazon pedian frenéticamente:

- Niégalo!!, .. oh por Kami..., niégalo y desmiéntelos....

Mas la respuesta de Aoshi fue desgarradora

- Es verdad – dijo lúgubremente

Al oir estas palabras Misao retrocedio espantada y lo vio como si de una aparicion se tratase, Aoshi intento tocarla y ella retrocedio dos pasos mas rechazándolo

Ante la reaccion de Misao, Aoshi se detuvo en seco con los brazos en el aire, los dejo caer a los lados derrotado, parecia que habia envejecido mil años en segundos y las fuerzas le abandonaban junto con el amor de Misao

- No pueden culparme – dijo finalmente, luego viendo a Kenshin y Einishi -, ustedes saben por lo que he pasado, ustedes saben lo que he vivido..., pusieron sobre mis hombros por medio de engaños una pesada carga..., solo por ambicion..., desentendiéndose de ella

Después alzo la voz viendo a todos:

    -    Es hora de que todos sepan la verdad:

Con un movimiento brusco asio de la muñeca a Misao, y camino hacia fuera de la capilla, el dia se habia oscurecido y estaba lloviendo; caminaron hacia la casa, Misao se dejo llevar como una autómata y los demas presentes los seguían a corta distancia

Aoshi subio la escalera principal y camino por los pasillos hasta el ala oeste, ahí, se detuvo frente a la puerta del recibidor en donde un dia . Misao recordo que atendio a Himura-san, Aoshi solto su mano y se puso de frente a la puerta que permanecia cerrada, puso las manos en los picaportes y abrio de golpe

La otra habitación era un cuarto sencillo, con pocos muebles y ningun adorno, en ella se encontraban Megumi-san y Otra mujer

- Shinomori-Sama, por favor!!!! – exclamo Megumi al verlo entrar, corriendo hacia el-, por favor no la intranquilice.., ha estado muy nerviosa toda la mañana, hasta ahora es que he podido calmarla

La otra mujer que se encontraba al fondo del salon, corrio a un extremo del cuarto y se acurruco en un rincón como si de un animal asustado se tratase; era una mujer madura, unos treinta años, cabello castaño, piel blanca y facciones que se notaban aguna vez fueron delicadas, con su mirada recorria a a todos los presentes, Mas estaba como ausente de este mundo.

- Hace como 10 años Comenzo a explicar Aoshi-, me enamore de una mujer.... de Tae- san, mas esta prefirió a mi mejor amigo... Sanozuke, asi, despechado y en busca de consuelo, acepte finalmente un matrimonio arreglado por mi padre

- Era la hija de uno de sus socios, el matrimonio le traeria muchos beneficios economicos a  ambas familias, mas no preste atención a ese detalle..., solo queria poder formar un hogar .., lograr olvidar,.....y poder ser feliz nuevamente

- Pero todo era parte de un engaño EN EL QUE TU!!!!! – exclamo señalando a Kenshin-, participaste de la manera mas descarada..., ni pensar qe una vez te considere mi amigo!!pudiste haberme advertido.., pudiste haberme dicho la verdad y no dejarme ir como un cordero al sacrificio

Esta ultimas palabras de Aoshi hicieron que Misao reaccionara dando un respingo

- No me advertiste –continuo diciendo Aoshi-, no me advertiste que tu hermana Tomoe ( a la que yo aun no conocia mas que en fotografias), estaba totalmente desquiciada desde los 12 años......, siguieron con los preparativos.., se cercioraron de que yo no pudiese ver a la novia hasta la ceremonia.., la doparon para tranquilizarla, y fue la noche de bodas que me entere de la verdad, cuando era ya muy tarde.. , cuando ya estabamos casados

- Después de eso les reclame y ustedes de la manera mas olimpica solo respondieron que ella ahora era mi responsabilidad, en tanto ustedes y mi padre se beneficiaban económicamente de la union de ambas familias. Mientras ustedes fructificaban, mi vida se volvia un infierno junto a una mujer desquiciada que perdia el control y se volvia agresiva demanera inesperada.

- Tu mismo Himura eres victima de varias de estas agresiones.., la ultima en esta cas hace poco tiempo, cuando te clavo unas tijeras. A mi intento quemarme vivo mientras dormia, y a Misao..., entro a su habitación y destruyo su primer trajede novia.., gracia a Kami.sama no paso a mayores.

- El espectro- recordo Misao

- Cuide bien de ella todos estos años, la conserve en esta casa con todas las comodidades debido a su precario estado de salud aunado a su locura, esta casa – extendio ambos brazos señalando el lugar-, ha sido mi tumba por diez años, en donde solo he vivido en mi soledad, todas las ilusiones de llegar a amar a alguien... de formar un hogar se desvanecieron....

- Hasta que ella llego aquí – dijo señalando a Misao que seguia escuchando absorta-, ella trajo una vitalidad que esta casa no veia en años, ella poco a poco entro en mi corazon y me recordo que habia mas en esta vida

- El cielo se abrio ante mi al saber que ella me amaba.., y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir

- Solo mirenla... y miren a esta otra mujer.., compárenlas...,  pueden culparme por preferir el cielo al infierno?, la paz a la locura?.., la desazón y a incertidumbre al amor puro y tranquilo que ella me ofrecia?

- No podia dejarla ir... , no podia

En eso se escucho un grito terrible, Tomoe, que desde hace un rato miraba a Misao fijamente se lanza contra ella, solo entre Aoshi y Megumi logran someterla y calmarla, no sin que antes esta lograra arrebatarle el velo a Misao

Para Misao esto era mas de lo que podia soportar, salio corriendo de la habitación y se refugia en la suya, ahí, recostada de  la puerta lentamente de desliza hasta caer en el suelo y llora amargamente

En tanto, entre Aoshi y Kenshin logran sujetara Tomoe mientras Megumi le hace beber un jarabe tranquilizante, la recuestan en su cama y Megumi le susurro a Aoshi:

- Pelee por ella Shinomori- sama.... , vaya, pelee por ella..., usted merece ser feliz

Aoshi corrio en busca de Misao, mas al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la vio salir, ya no tena puesto el vestido de novia, llevaba un vestido de viaje y una maleta

- Misao.. – dijo débilmente

- Aoshi ..-dijo con voz entrecortada, sin voltear a verlo ya que sabia que si lo veia no podria resitirle -, es lo mejor

- NO!!! – exclamo Aoshi tomandola de Los hombros por detrás, al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Tomoe, ambos voltearon a ver hacia la habitación

- Es lo mejor..- repitio débilmente, como si a quien tratase de convencer fuera a si misma

Corrio soltándose de Aoshi, esta la persiguió

- Es lo mejor – pensaba mientras corria, que clase de relacion seria esa?, en calidad de que se quedaria a su lado?, su esposa no podia ser .. que puesto ocuparias.., la de la querida?

Misao continuo su carrera hasta fuera de la casa seguida por Aoshi, mas al llegar al jardín frontal Aoshi se distrajo cuando Hiro grito con terror, señalando el techo:

-  Shinomori-sama MIRE!!!!

Volteo su vista al punto donde Hiro señalaba, era Tomoe

De alguna manera logro liberarse de Megumi y Kenshin y subio al techo de la casa, llevaba el velo de Misao puesto, a su alrededor estaban tratando e llegar a ella Einishi, Kenshin y Megumi, mas todo intento de acercarse a ella solo se traducia en hacer que retrocediera mas hasta el borde, Aoshi era el unico que podia tranquilizarla cuando estaba en ese estado

Dudo un momento ahí, bajo la lluvia, vio como Misao seguia corriendo alejándose cada vez mas y como Tomoe se acercaba al borde

Con el corazon roto ( esta vez para siempre), decidio subir al techo.

Ya en el techo le dijo a los demas que retrocedieran, trato de Hablar con Tomoe y esta cambio de su actitud, le dio una deforme sonrisa y comenzo a bailar bajo la lluvia con los brazos abiertos.

Aoshi aprovecho este momento de distracción y la sujeto con fuerza, mas esta al sentirse atrapada comenzo a forcejear, logrando que Aoshi la sujetase mas fuertemente, se calmo, haciendo que Aoshi relajara el Abrazo, mas de repente estallo en furia otra vez, el impulso repentino de este estallido hizo que perdiera el equilibrio resbalándose en el agua, se agarro instintivamente a Aoshi, mas este tambien perdio el equililibrio haciendolos caer a ambos del techo, en el tercer piso

- SHINOMORI SAMA!!!!! – grito Megumi horrorizada

Ahí, a un lado del jardín, el velo cayo sobre las flores de Nadeshiko que junto a las rosas blancas del velo que se teñian de rojo  debido a la sangre que se esparcía por el agua de lluvia 

Misao ajena a esta situacion seguia corriendo sin voltear bajo la lluvia, alejándose cada vez mas de la Mansión Shinomori  para siempre, extrañamente solo venia a su mente las palabras que Kaoru-chan le repetia insistentemente en sus sueños:

- Rosas blancas Misao-chan... rosas blancas para el sacrificio......

Bueno si ahora a responder los reviews:

NELLY_ CC: Sip, el primer encuentro entre esos dos tenia que ser asi, el fan- art estara listo a finales de esta semana, lo enviare por correo a todos los que envie review ( por la dirección , no por chantaje..... aunque no es mala idea)

MISAO-19: Gracias, ya baje al diskette Aoshi Peluche, queria leerla de golpe y porrazo, después te enviare el review de rigor, porque lo que vi en el primer capitulo ....., ( esta computadora del c... no pone el símbolo de sonrisa)

XIOMARA M : NIÑA!!!! Acertaste en un 70% de lo que va a suceder hummm, mejor voy a darle un 62%, o leiste la novela o eres psíquica, pero percibiste muy bien lo que iba a pasar

MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI SI LO ATRAPO: Con razon lo abrevias, bueno, ya sabes quien rompio tu kimono, y ya no comeras ansias, el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo, la que si me dejo como pajarito en grama fuiste tu con Ice Queen, Please alguien llame a los de E . R !!!!( SII el doctor Kovac......... o Carter.. papacitos....( babea, babea, babea)).. Ejem, actualiza tambien tu pronto

M.S. ARASHI SUMERAGUI: Esperate Al capitulo final, no habra lemon ( no se decepcionen), pero a Misao no la voy a dejar íngrima y sola

M.S ARASHI SUMERAGUI: En cuanto a Sou-kun..., el .... mejor espera al capitulo, ya casi digo lo que no debo decir

MEGUMI SAGARA 1: Te parecio tierno? Gracias!!, temi pasar de lño tierno a lo empalagosao, a propósito, no hemos visto todo de Megumi en el proximo capitulo.., bueno me tiro un adelanto, no la odien que es buena 

GALATEA: Pues ya viste quien fue la autora del crimen contra el Kimono.., y Aoshi se paso de malo con lo de la boda, y no te preocupes, no fuiste la unica que penso en eso.. otra cosa aparte del fic, gracias por tu voto en el reto del mes.. gracias, gracias.. me sorprendio verte ahí....

VANSHIE: Como diria Saito en su epoca de asesino: vamos por partes

1) De Saito no te preocupes que.. mejor te lo envio al correo, hay pajaros en el alambre y aunque estoy tratando de contenerme es difícil... no puedo adelantar .. que el proximo capitulo es el final

2) Gracias por tu voto en el Reto del mes, y quieres saber que me da miedo?, competir contra ti en el reto, chica!!, eres buena escribiendo fics, no se porque no participas mas seguido .. (ups.. cuchillo para mi propio cuello, mejor me callo). Emm Ejemm , nos vemos en Messenger 

LIZETH: Pues yo tambien adora la pareja Aoshi Misao ( se nota?), y tambien la pareja Soujiro Misao ( solo con ella permito que me ponga los cuernos)

Y si bueno si no adelanto algo ed algo, a mi me da algo...., con el capitulo final publico otro fic que es la pareja Soujiro-Misao-Aoshi, sip, los tres juntos como pareja románticas en un mismo fic

Ya esta , siento que me quite parte del peso de encima puedo respirar en paz

Eso es todo por ahora, no puedo adelantar porque ya si, me destripo el final, solo dire que mas de uno que envio reviews no estan muy lejos de la verdad, recuerdo que a quienes manden reviews  es a quienes les enviare por correo el fan- art que me entregan el viernes

Entonces... chaup

Proximo capitulo

Capitulo Final

Después de la Tormenta


	10. Despues de la Tormenta

Capitulo 10

Después de la tormenta

Por fin actualizo, luego de.., mejor no le hecho calculo o yo misma me caigo a patadas por la tardanza.

A todos gracias por sus reviews y si revisan sus correos electronicos este fin de semana encontraran una sorpresita.. con ecepcion de Eli, se te olvido dejar correo, podrias enviarme una direccion a donde te pueda mandar la sorpresa?

Bueno, ademas de este capitulo, viene un one-shot sobre Soujiro, una side-history espero que les guste, va dedicada a Rania, feliz apio verde ninia y congratulations for you graduation, señores, les presento ante ustedes a la doctora en Derecho .... la nueva abogada....." RANIA"

APALUSOS, APLAUSOS, APLAUSOS, APLAUSOS, APLAUSOS, APLAUSOS..

Sube Rania vestida con su toga y birrete, en la mano lleva su diploma y se acerca sonriente a Randa

Entonces su expresion cambia a molesta y golpea en la cabeza con el a Randa, dejandola viendo estrellitas ( no me pregunten como un rollito de papel pergamino puede nokear así, el hecho es que lo hizo)

Ya dejate de tantas pasguatadas y vete a los reviews, que ya te tardaste mucho en actualizar, a proposito, gracias – agrego sonriendo de nuevo Randa con la mano en la cabeza donde recibio el golpe se pone de pie llorando Mala, sniff, sniff, esta bien... a los reviews Este.. los Reviews..., Recuerdan lo que hice el capitulo anterior de los reviews al final por problemas de incontinencia verbal (lease soy chismosa)?, bueno, repito la formula para no arruinar sorpresas Y pues para que no me maten por la tardanza, me escudo en el capitulo de cambios, el one-shot y el primer capitulo de la otra historia, así, cuando ustedes esten entretenidos leyendo yo marco la milla y pongo tierra segura de por medio Y pues .. al fanfic Que lo disfruten 

Otra cosita mas:

Este capitulo va dedicado a Rene ( por leer pacientemente aunque no te gusten las novelas rosas),

a Angel ( por la compañia en malos momentos) y a Fredyto ( porque por fin viste que aunque no es de Harry Potter sigues leyendo)

Gracias locos

Les recuerdo que esta ambientada entre los años 20, justo antes de la primera guerra mundial, asi que mientras japom despertaba a lo que son los inventoos modernos y era una mezcla de ambientes entre lo tradicional y lo victoriano..

bueno, los estados unidos en los años 20 se los imaginaran

ya no los entretengo mas

sigan con la lectura

Han pasado seis meses desde que sali de la mansion Shinomori.

Ahora vivo en America con el tio Hiko, la tia Anne y Sou-kun

Ahora trabajo en una escuela, sigo con mi vida.. trato de olvidar...

De los sucesos que acontecieron despues de mi partida recuerdo poco, solo se que desperte en un calido futton, Okon-san estaba a mi lado, se sobresalto y sonrio, sus ojos estaban anegados de lagrimas y se veia cansada

Ya desperto!!- exclamo-, ya desperto, oh mi niña, mi pequeñita!! 

Abri los ojos poco a poco, la luz me cegaba y estaba aun mareada y confundida

Okon-san? Si mi niña Que me paso? 

- Ya .. tranquila.. descansa – decia mientras acomodaba las mantas de mi futon nuevamente

Estabas en el tren, recuerdas? – respondio-, te desmayastes y encontraron nuestra direccion entre tus cosas 

Recorde todo de golpe .. la boda.. Tomoe ... Aoshi..., corri por el camino y consegui quien me llevara.., recuerdo que llovia ... tome el primer tren a Tokio y despues... mas nada

Has estado inconciente por dos dias – continuo, luego pregunto dudosa-, Misao-san .... que ocurrio.. en tu ultima carta decias que.. No ocurrio – le interrumpi-, Okon-san .. estoy cansada, si me permites 

Me senti mal hablandole de esa manera, aun no tenia fuerzas para enfrentar ciertas verdaddes, solo me enrosque en el futon y me arrope hasta cubrir mi cabeza.. y llore

Permaneci convaleciente una semana, fue duro el contarle a Okon-san lo sucedido, para mi sorpresa, un dia, llegaron dos visitantes inesperados que ansiaba ver desde hace mucho

Sou-kun y el tio Hiko

Fue muy especial el tener a Sou-kun una vez mas frente a mi ... despues de tantos años, .. nos abrazamos y lloramos

El tio Hiko solo me observo por unos instantes, como observandome y dijo:

Eres mas flaca de lo que pense.. pareces una pequeña comadreja – luego añadio sonriendo-, al igual que tu madre 

Les explique lo sucedido.. a menos parte de ello, no me preguntaron el porque de la suspension de la boda

Esperaria a que estuviese lista, cosa que les agardeci

El ti Hiko quizo darme mi espacio, accedio a todas mis peticiones y mis suplicas y convencio a Sou- kun de no ir en busca de Aoshi, asimismo, se giraron instrucciones que si Aoshi, o alguien enviado por el, venia a buscarme, no se dieran informes de mi paradero

En lo que si no cedio ni desfallecio, fue en la tarea de convencerme de vivir con ellos, al menos una temporada

Tienes que ir – decia el tio Hiko O la tia no lo dejara volver- completaba Sou-kun jocosamente-, con las ganas que tiene de conocerte 

Accedi mas que todo porque me conocia a mi misma, no soportaria la tentacion de ir en busca de Aoshi, de volvera verlo.. de saber que ha sido de el

Y conociendolo, se que terminaria convenciendome de cualquier cosa

Terminastre de actualizar los expedientes? – dijo una joven entrando con una bandeja con café y galletas, sacandome así de mis recuerdos-, traje una merienda Gracias Rania – dije sentandome a la mesa-, a proposito, ya desempacaste el nuevo material? No – respondio señalando con la cabeza una caja en una esquina,- esta ahí, en la caja Me pregunto si enviaron todos los materiales- dije poniendome de pie y buscando la caja y comence a sacar materiales, encontrando algo mas que material educativo UNA ARAÑA!!!!!!! – gritabamos ambas mientras corriamos al extremo opuesto de la habitacion-, UNA ARAÑA, UNA ARAÑA AAAAHHHHHHHHRRRGGG- continuabamos gritando abrazadas 

La puerta se abrio entrando el tio Hiko y sou-kun, corrimos gritando hacia ellos

UNA ARAÑA!!- continuabamos gritando mientras nos colgabamos del cuello de Sou-kun Ya.. ya – decia tio Hiko mientras se dirigia a la caja, tomaba la araña y la arrojaba por la ventana-, ya... miren, la bestia maligna ya se fue 

Camine hacia el tio viendo con desconfianza la caja, tal vez esa cosa no vino sola

Por su parte, del susto Rania no se percato que seguia agarrada a Sou-kun con fuerza, lo que hizo que el comenzara atomar un cierto tinte azulado

Esta al darse cuenta lo solto iinmediatamente avergonzada, momento que el aprovecho rapidamente para reiniciar la actividad de respirar

Lo.. lo siento joven Soujiro No hay problema- respondio con un hilo de voz Baka – pensaba Hiko al ver la escena- luego nos dijo: Chicas recuerden que esta noche es la cena de cumpleaños de Anne, espero que asistan- y diciendo a Rania-, seria un placer tenerlas a usted y su madre con nosotros No sera mucha molestia? – dijo timidamente-, es decir, esuna cena familiar y... No, de ninguna manera!!! – exclamo Soujiro recuperando el aire de subito-, es decir.. bueno.. – se cohibio al notar que habia metido la pata-, bueno es que yo.. ehh mis tios le tienen mucho cariño, es como de la familia y asistiran los amigos mas intimos.. Es hora de retirarme – dijo Hiko sacando del apuro a Sou-kun-, ya saben, la empresa, cosas así, Soujitro se quedara a ayudarlas, no es así sobrino? 

Soujiro estaba distraido en su recien descubierta fascinacion por la pintura blanca del techo

Soujiro – dijo Hiko .... Soujiro .... SOUJIRO Ah.. si .. esteeee.. – respondiendo Soujiro, volviendo a la realidad-, si yo ayudo – agrago mirando a Rania de soslayo, cosa que afortunadamente solo paso inadvertido para ella Bien, paso a recogerlos mas tarde, portense bien niños 

Estuvimos toda la tarde clasificando y arreglando libros, colocando muebles, hasta qque llego la hora en que tio Hiko nos recogiera

Entro al salon sin cerciorarse, por eso golpeo con la puerta la escalera que sostenia a Sou-kun, haciendolo caer

Corrimos para auxiliarlo, yo fui por el botiquin de primeros auxilios, mientras Rania ponia la cabeza de Soou-kun en su regazo y lo llamaba

El tio Hiko solo miraba

Tardo mucho en reaccionar, se encamino al auto apoyado en el hombro de Rania que le servia de baston, el golpe lo dejo mareado y no podia caminar por si solo

Cuando salieron de la habitacion, le pregunte al tio Hiko el porque sonreia tanto

Esa caida- comenzo- es la mas falsa en la historia del teatro .. y notaste lo que tardo en reaccionar?, muy comodo estaba donde estaba – luego sin aguantar la risa-, ese sobrino, no es tan Baka como aparenta.. cuidate del agua mansa.... 

(N/A: Pues miren al mosca muerta este)

Salimos para reunirnos con ellos y nos encontramos con una escena desagradable

Sou-kun y Rania subian al coche cuando llego Justin, el novio de Rania

El nos saludo con una sonrisa a todas vistas hipocrita, solo Rania no lo noto, en lo personal no me agradaba ese sujeto, y por las expresiones del Tio Hiko y de Sou-kun, el no era el personaje mas popular de los alrededores

Hablo unos instantes con Rania y Sou-kun, luego la llevo a ella aparte y la beso de una manera de lo mas descarada y lujuriosa, Rania se sintio incomoda, pero a todas vistas se ve que lo hizo para revolcarle en la cara a Sou-kun quien era el novio de Rania.. y sin importarle un pepino la vergüenza por la que la pobre Rania pasaba

Luego se despidio de nosotros con un ademan, contestamos por cortesia, pero la verdad tenia ganas de darle sus buenas bofetadas

Aun no se que hacia Rania con ese patan

Pero mejor dejemos ese incidente desagardable atrás

Fuimos a recoger a la madre de Rania y llegamos a tiempo con tia Anne, la cena fue deliciosa y a la tia se le ocurrio una idea espectacular

Que tal si cerramos la noche con una deliciosa sesion de jazz – sugirio emocionada 

A todos nos emociono la idea, a ecepcion de la madre de Rania que por su avanzada edad dijo ya no estar para esos trotes, fuimos a llevarla a su casa y de ahí seguimos a un night club muy popular

Bailamos hasta muy tarde, junto con nosotros fue un grupo de amigos de la familia, entre ellos Phillipe, un hermano de tia Anne, de mas o menos mi edad

La noche fue perfecta salvo un detalle curioso, al llegar la hora de retirarnos, Sou-kun se adelanto para buscar el auto, y al encontrarnos con el afuera, todo su humor se desvanecio, estuvo callado el viaje de regreso a casa

Despues supe la razon de lo sucedido

Aun siento algo de vergüenza al recordar el como logramos que Rania se diese cuenta de la clase de calaña con la que se habia involucrado y como " en familia", decidimos darle una " MANITA", A Sou-kun para que pudiese conquistar a Rania

Lo que se hace en nombre del amor

Se cometen muchas tonterias, es increible lo que puedes idear para llegar al corazon de la persona amada

Aoshi....

Nunca he podido sacarlo de mi mente

Algunas veces solo me sentaba y en mi cabeza resonaba su voz llamandome, diciendome que me amaba

Recordaba sus bromas, su risa

Cuando decia que me amaba

Los momentos juntos

Sus besos

Si, me sentia feliz por Rania y Sou-kun, aun así, no podia evitar la melancolia quue me embargaba y amenazaba con estallar en mis ojos en forma de torrentes que no estaba segura de poder detener

Aoshi...

Eres feliz?

Ese pensamiento me embargaba a cada momento, hasta que una noche .. un sueño convirtio mi melancolia en angustia

Estabamos en el jardin de recreo de la escuela y los niños corrian por dquier, una niña en un rincon lloraba de espaldas a los otros niños en un extermo del enrejado, corri a socorrerla, no fuera que se hubiese hecho daño

Puse la mano sobre el hombro de la niña y ella volteo

Era Kaoru - chan 

Lloraba por su juguete, un soldadito de ceramica, como los que adornaba una de las repisas del estudio de Aoshi, eran de ceramica y como ojos lucian unas pequeñas piedras de azabache muy hermosas

Al parecer el soldadito resbalo de sus manos y cayo

Estaba hecho pedazos, le faltaban ambas piernas y los ojitos de azabache no estaban

El esta triste Misao-chan – decia Kaoru-chan sin dejar de llorar-, esta muy triste 

Las imágenes se volvieron un torbellino de colores que daban vueltas a mi alrededor, de repente escuche el llanto de otro niño, el pequeño lloraba sin consuelo, se habia caido y no podia levantarse, corri para ayudarle y al levantar la carita del niño note con horror que el lugar donde debian estar sus ojos solo habian dos enormes hoyos negros, me puse de pie espantada por la vision, , intente acercarme nuevamente a el, solo que una barrera invisible me impedia ahora acercarmele, golpee con fuerza y nada ocurria

Hasta que Kaoru-chan aparecio a mi lado

Esta muy triste Misao-chan, por favor ayudalo- me suplicaba-, solo tu puedes consolarlo 

Así tome un segundo aliento y golpee la barrera una vez mas hasta hacer que esta desapareciera, corri hacia el pequeño mas este se desvanecio ante mis ojos

Buscalo Misao-chan – repetia el eco de la voz de Kaoru-chan -, buscalo.. 

Esa pesadilla recurrente me mantenioa con los nervios de punta en todo momento, como esperando algo que sabia que llegaria

Y llego

Daba a los niños una clase de canto, cuando Rania entro nerviosa al aula y me dijo:

Misao, en la oficina te busca un señor.. que viene del japon Que viene del Japon? – me preguntaba con el corazon a mil por hora-, podra ser........ 

Era Hajime Saito

Muy tranquilo revisaba los libros del estante mientras me esperaba, lo invite a tomar asiento a lo que accedio y le brinde una taza de café

Tomamos los primeros sorbos en silencio, era un silencio incomodo, hasta que por fin se decidio a hablar y dijo:

Como le ha ido Misao-san? Bien gracias, y usted? Muy bien Me alegro... y Tokio- san, y el pequeño? Ambos bien, gracias por preguntar Otro incomodo momento de silencio Y como esta su familia Misao- san Bien, muy bien, gracias Ha sabido las buenas nuevas de Hanya-san? Ehh, s..si, he tenido correspondencia asidua con Omasu-san al respecto Y de Aoshi-san, ha tenido noticias? Ese.. es un tema que quisiera evitar, si es tan amable – dije secamente-, por Tokio-san debe estar al tanto que ese es un tema un tanto... espinoso que prefiero no abordar De verdad no sabe nada- penso alarmado Saito, oohhh, Tokio, en que lios me metes, ya me vas a oir cuando vuelva. Bueno, me tocara informarle Se nota que usted no esta al tanto de ciertos..incidentes – dijo Saito Incidentes- pregunte-, que incidentes? El dia de la boda.. ocurrieron ciertos eventos.. posteriores a su partida 

Saito comenzo a relatarme lo sucedido, despues de mi salida, el accidente, la muerte de Tomoe.. todo

Despues saca del bolsilo de su chaqueta una carta y me la extiende

Por favor, lea esto 

Tome la carta timidamente, con miedo y la abri despacio

El saber quien era el remitente me sorprendio totalmente

Era de Megumi-san

Misao leyo con ansias la carta, su expresion fluctuaba entre la tristeza y la angustia, llego a un punto en donde no podia leer mas

Es.. cierto.. todo lo que dice? Lamentablemente, por los momentos yo soy el que se encarga de manejar sus negocios, la mansion Shinomori fue vendida y el nuevo dueño la demolio Y aoshi.. Como dice la carta sobrevivio.. apenas, la caida trajo serias consecuencias Cuales? – pregunte con el corazon en la garganta 

El viaje de regreso a Japon se me hizo eterno, lo realice acompañada de Saito-san y la tia Anne,nadie mas lo hizo, mas que todo era porque esperar a que el tio Hiko o Sou-kun, preparasen sus cosas, implicaria un retardo de por lo menos una semana

Una semana que seria un infierno para mi

Tenia que llegar rapidamente y a toda costa

En el puerto me esperaban Tokio-san, Okon-san y su abuelo. Fuimos a pesar de mis objeciones al Aoya y no directamente a casa de Aoshi, esa mañana no pude ir a verlo, una fuerte lluvia me impedia salir y la tia Anne se empecino en que esperase aque amainara, no fuera que sufriese algun accidente en el camino

Por fin la lluvia disminuyo, solo una pequeña llovizna continuaba, no espere mas y sali

Al llegar fui recibida por Megumi-san y nos dirigimos a la cocina, el estaba en su estudio, solo en la oscuridad, como era ahora su costumbre

Despues del accidente no quizo contactar con usted – continuaba diciendome mientras servia una segunda taza de te -, no quizo atarla a un enfermo como el lo estuvo atado a Tomoe-san, queria algo mas para usted, que fuese feliz, aun con otro 

Cuando nos enteramos de su partida a America con su familia y su depresion aumento, ahora vive encerrado en ese estudio o su dormitorio, ya no ve al doctor y apenas come o duerme

Se esta matando de mengua

El medico ha dicho que hay posibilidades de recuperacion, pero ya ve se deja morir, por eso aun contraviniendo sus ordenes fui con Tokio-sama y le pedi ayuda ya que en el lugar ese, el Aoya no me dieron datos acerca de su paradero, el no sabe que le pedi veir y mucho menos que esta aquí

Porque Megumi-san – pregunte-, porque nos ayuda 

Megumi deposito su taza de te sobre la mesa y relato

Hace años ame a un hombre, el amigo de Shinomori-sama, el señor Sagara 

El escogio a otra mujer y eso me devasto, luego vino su muerte y quize morir, por eso se lo que el esta sintiendo en estos momentos, por eso quiero ayudarlo a salir de esta

El fue el unico que me comprendio y me tendio una mano amiga.., ahora quiero devolverle en parte el favor que me hizo

Uno nunca llega a conocer realmente a alguien, esa mujer, la que yo crei fria y dura de corazon, era ahora una de las personas que mas luchaba por lograr desinteresadamente mi felicidad y la de Aoshi

Donde esta? – pregunte ansiosa-, quiero verle 

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, entonces, sin voltera Megumi-san me dijo:

Quisiera pedirle disculpas Misao-san Disculpas, porque? Por pensar mal de usted- respondio-, cuando me entere por medio de Omasu-san que usted entro en entendimientos con Shinomori-sama, pense que sabia acerca de la existecnia de Tomoe-san .. la crei mala y taimada 

Luego supe que usted ignoraba todo, y que no habia intenciones de decirle la verdad, al menos no a corto plazo, por mas que los medicos no le diesen mucho tiempo de vida a Tomoe-san por su estado de salud, aunado a su estado mental; por mas que Shinomori-sama quedaria libre pronto

Estaba el detalle que usted iria engañada al altar

Y trate de razonar con el mas su miedo a perderla era terrible, así que .. vera.., fuy yo quien aviso a Himura-sama de la boda, pense que el razonaria con Shinomori-sama, que lo haria reflexionar y el terminaria diciendole la verdad a usted

No merecia casarse engañada

Nunca pense que todo terminaria así, lo siento.. todo es mi culpa

Por el estremecimiento de sus hombros note que lloraba, solo puse la mano sobre su hombro y le dije:

No hay nada que perdonar, una verdad dolorosa es siempre mejor que mil mentiras placenteras, y con engaños no se forja la felicidad 

No se culpe, hizo lo mejor posible

Seguimos caminando en silencio, Megumi-san me guio hasta el despacho, abrio la puerta y ahí estaba, sentado en un sillos frente a la chimenea

La escena me parecio conocida, era identica a aquel momento, en que por primera vez hable con el en la Mansion Shinomori

Llevaba conmigo una bandeja con te y algunos dulces, Megumi cerro la puerta tras de mi y yo avance hasta estar detrás del sillon, deposite la bandeja en una mesita lateral al mismo y camine hacia la ventana y descorri las cortinas y abri las ventanas, dejando entrar una fresca brisa al enturbiado y pesado ambiente de la habitacion

Ordene claramente que no se abrieran las cortinas – grito Aoshi molesto-, cierrenlas inmediatamente o yo... 

Se detuvo al sentir el aroma de mi perfume en el ambiente

Yo.., yo..., oh dios mio!! – exclamo descorazonado-, ahora su perrfume... su perfume – decia desesperado llevo ambas manos cubriendo su rostro y lloro 

Camine hasta quedar delante de el y me arrodille frente al sillon

Aoshi – dije suavemente Y ahora su voz – exclamo ahogado 

Tome sus manos y lo hice descubrir su rostro, las lagrimas corrian y sus ojos estaban cerrados

Lleve ambas manos hasta mi rostro, cubriendolo

Es un sueño solo eso- susurraba No es un sueño – dije Entonces el cielo se apiado de mi y me envia la locura, solo puede ser eso, un delirio 

Solte una de sus manos y acaricie su rostro con el reverso de la mia

Es su rostro – susurraba para si Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las acaricio Son sus manos – susurraba cada vez mas emocionado Oh dios , si este es un glorioso sueño, que nadie me despierte 

Yo aceptaba mansamente sus caricias en mi rostro, mi cabellos, mis manos, mientras examinaba al hombre frente a mi. Megumi-san me habia advertido de su estado, de lo debil y abatido que se encontraba, pero este hombre..., no era ni la sombra del Aoshi Shinomori que un dia conoci

Fuerte, valiente, imponete, vibrante, lleno de vida ... de vitalidad

Ahora era un hombre acabado, sus ojos apagados y sin expresion a causa del accidente y su cuerpo, antes agil y de movimientos felinos ... condenados a la inmovilidad en una silla de ruedas como terrible consecuencia de una caida casi fatal que , como muchos creyeron, se llevaria su vida

Pero de ahora en adelante sere sus ojos, le ayudare a recuperarse

Es hora de comenzar

Es hora del te Aoshi, tomalo antes que se enfrie – dije poniendome de pie y sirviendo te en una taza que luego puse entre sus manos Misao.... Si soy yo – respondi juguetonamente-, no soy un sueño ni una alucinacion. Ni producto de su imaginacion.. , aunque nunca he estado segura acerca de tu estado mental... 

De la impresión casi deja caer la taza, mas la ataje a tiempo y la acomode entre sus manos y mantuve las mias sobre las suyas

Soy tu Misao.., que ha venido por ti Misao - era lo unico que Aoshi atinaba a decir, pero recupero la presencia de animo y dijo: Bien, ya viniste, ya te vas Irme a donde? – pregunte inocentemente No disimules mas - exclamo molesto-, a donde?, a America por supuesto, junto a su Sou- kun – esto ultimo lo dijo modulando la voz de una manera tan comica que tuve que aguantar la risa-, vayase a America..., donde ha estado, donde deberia estar Ah eso! – dije disimulando-, pues si, tengo que volver pronto para la boda Para que esperar – estallo-, vayase con su Sou-kun y dejeme en paz, no se para que vino en un principio Porque quiero cuidar de usted – dije calmadamente quitandole la taza de te de entre las manos y limpiandoselas luego con una servilleta, el señorito habia derramado el te en su actuacion de Otelo y ensuciado sus manos No necesito que venga a cuidarme – grito- yo puedo cuidarme solo, ande, devuelvase con su Soujiro Ya le dije que vine a cuidarte – dije tercamente Y ya te dije que no necesito que me cuides, soy un hombre y puedo cuidar de mi, no soy un niño Entonces deja de actuar como tal – le regañe-, mirate nada mas, pareces un chiquillo.. no, un chiquillo no, los niños son mas razonables. Por lo que a mi respecta tiens dos opciones, o dejas que te cuide o te cuido a la fuerza, y creeme, he hecho que mocosos mas malcriados me obedezcan Misao, se razonable – dijo ahora mas calmado-, vete, que te espera aquí?.. la vida junto a un invalido que no puede valerse?, que puedo ofrecerte? – concluyo descorazonado y abatido-, algun dia despertaras y te daras cuenta que has botado tu vida ala lado de un enfermo, entenderas lo que has perdido y te lamentaras Eso sere yo quien lo juzgue Te esperan en America para " la boda"- dijo amargamente No hay problema – dije sentandome sobre sus rodillas y abrazandome a su cuello-, Sou-kun y Rania programaron su boda para comienzos del verano, así aprovecharan que no hay clases y se iran de luna de miel Sou- kun... Rania... vacaciones de verano?..- pregunto extrañado-, de que estas hablando? Ah es cierto, no te lo dije? – continue haciendome la inocente mientras reia al ver que como repuesta el movia la cabeza de lado a lado con la boca abierta-, nos esperan para esas fechas, así que no hagas planes Un momento – dijo aun mas confundido-, entonces el.. y tu.. Yo soy la madrina – le interrumpi-, y el tio Hiko el padrino, así que es mejor que te recuperes pronto para asistir o Rania se molestara 

Es una chica dulce, de eso no hay duda.., pero no le busques el carácter.. es lo mas sano

Iniciaremos con tu tratamiento, seguiremos las ordenes del medico al pie de la letra, y traje a mi tia para refuerzos, así que no tienes escapatoria, ella es una experta, si fue capaz de poner en cintura a alguien como el tio Hiko.... ya sabras

-Entonces – continue-, a que hora cenas?

Yo.. yo.. – contesto mecanicamente sin salir de la impresión-, yo no acostumbro a cenar Que no?!! – pregunte asombrada-, pues eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, si quieres recuperarte tienes que nutrirte, ya me encargare yo de eso 

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta, al abrirla vi recostada de ella a Megumi-san y las recien llegadas Tokio-san, Okon-san y Tia Anne, oyendo la conversacion

Ah Megumi-san, justo a quien queria ver, se que es tarde ya para cocinar algo, pero podria enviar a alguien a comprara algo nutritivo para la cena del señor, de ahora en adelante cenaremos juntos todos los dias De inmediato- dijo Megumi-san con una gran sonrisa Mandare a pedir algo al Aoya por telefono – dijo Okon-san corriendo tras Megumi.san Y yo voy a ver si... el agua todavia moja- dijo nerviosa Tokio-san por ser descubierta Como ya me descubriste y se que no me quieres aquí, me voy – solto la tia-, y querida Si No le des mucho " postre" antes de la cena Me sonroje hasta la punta del cabello, esa tia, no cambia ( y ruego a dios porque nunca lo haga) Echo una mirada de inspeccion a la habitacion, miro de reojo a Aoshi que volteo hacia donde escuchaba voces y dijo: Tampoco comas mucho " postre" antes de la cena querida TIA!!! – exclame ya si horrorizada Que? – dijo inocentemente-, si debe ser un pastelito delicioso o no te tendria como te tiene Tia!! ( bueno, si tal vez que cambie solo un poquito) Los dejo solos – dijo guiñandome el ojo antes de perdersse por donde lo hicieron las otras Ahora apreciado lector se dan una idea de cómo tuvo la fuerza para poder atrapar al tio Hiko y hacerlo entrar por el carril? Bien, continuemos con lo nuestro – dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi-, la cosas por aquí tendran que cambiar; ya no mas encierros, todos los dias daremos un paseo, y.. el resto lo veremos sobre la marcha 

Llegue hasta Aoshi y me volvi a sentar en sus rodillas y le abrace nuevamente

No aceptare negativas de su parte ni berrinches Como usted mande mi generala – dijo Aoshi cediendo ante la amorosa autoridad Ahora – agrege sujestivamente-, que sigue Creo que tu tia menciono algo de " postre" – contesto Aoshi Es verdad- corrobore antes de besarlo en los labios, suave y tiernamente, despues mas apasionadamente en un beso largo y profundo que seria el preludio... de muchas cosas mas 

Me case con el

Tres dias despues de ,mi llegada salimos a dar un paseo, fue un arranque repentino, un impulso, al volver del paseo y comunicarles la noticia a mi tia y Megumi-san estas ni se inmutaron

Parecia que ya se esperaban algo así

Los ultimos doce años a su lado han sido los mas felices de mi vida

No niego que han tenido sus altibajos, pero que pareja no los tiene

Viajamos por el mundo como lo teniamos programado en un principio

Un dia, en Mallorca, leia para el el periodico cuando me pregunto:

Misao... estas usando el .. vestido azul? Si.. – pregunte intrigada Y.. al cuello llevas .. un relicario dorado? Si – exclame poniendome de pie 

Su vista fue borrosa por algunos meses, solo distingia manchones de colores

Recupero la vision del ojo derecho, del ojo izquierdo solo parcialmente, algo nublada nada mas

La ultima vez que soñe con Kaoru-chan, fue aquella vez que visitabamos japon, despues de visitar su tumba.

Soñe que estabamos en mi habitacion, Aoshi dormia a mi lado y una manecita me tocaba en el hombro para despertarme

Era Kaoru-chan

Me incorpore sentandome en la cama y le sonrei, luego me abrazo con fuerza

Misao-chan.. eres feliz? – pregunto Si.. como nunca crei serlo 

Kaoru-chan sonrio dulcemente y me entrego una flor de Nadeshiko con un retoño en su tallo

Aishiteru Misao-chan Aishiteru Kaoru-chan 

Así, Kaoru- chan se desvanecio y no volvio a aparecer en mis sueños hasta ahora, mas nunca abandonara mi corazon y mas porque en el viaje de vuelta me entere que esperaba el primer niño de Aoshi y mio

La pequeña Kaoru nacio pesando tres kilos ochocientos gramos, y fue la alegria de todos desde el primer momento

Una imagen que no se borrara nunca de mi alma es la de Aoshi – que para entonces ya caminaba usando muletas-, tratando de hacer equilibrio para no soltar a la bebe en el hospital

Sou-kun vino al rescate y pidio a su sobrina, muy tierna la vision , pero puede tornarse aterradora si vez lo dificil que es mantener el equilibrio con un bebe en brazos, usando muletas, mas si el bebe en cuestion es tu hija de horas de nacida

Es increible lo bien que esos dos se llevan ahora, Aoshi y Soujiro son los " compinches" por excelencia, y si le sumamos al tio Hiko...

Mas de una vez las andanzas de esos tres han estirado la paciencia de la Tia Anne, de Rania, y la mia

Y valgame cuando suman a Saito-san las veces que viene de visita .....

Para la fiesta de graduacion de secundaria de Hanya ( que ahora detesta que le digan chan), Armand y Raoul, Mi Aoshi ya no usaba muletas, si no un baston

Su recuperacion fue completa

Megumi-san se quedo en japon, se caso con un joven medico y abrieron una pequeña clinica

Megumi- san....

Nunca pudo olvidar a su amor, se que aunque nunca llego a mar verdaderamente a su esposo, llego a sentir un gran cariño por el

Y el supo hacerla feliz hasta el ultimo de sus dias

Despues de su muerte, encontraron entre sus cosas un uniforme de entrenamiento blanco, muy bien conservado, con el Kanji malo dibujado en su espalda.. y una nota

" En caso de mi muerte remitir a Hanya Sagara, este uniforme era de su padre, se que le gustara tenerlo"

Okon-san mantuvo su restaurante, lo ultimo que supe es que se destruyo en el terremoto de tokyo, en donde murieron su esposo y su abuelo

Junto a sus hijos reconstruyo el lugar, lo ampliaron y ahora es un lujoso hotel con restaurante, si ven las guias turisticas de Tokyo, el Aoya es punto de referencia de buen servicio y atencion

Al finalizar la guerra con Rusia y Francia, Saito- san y Tokio- san salieron del japon y se residenciaron en las islas Hawaianas, en un exilio auto-impuesto ya que el se nego a unirse al ejercito del Emperador por considerar la entrada del Japon a la guerra un acto sin sentido

Desafortunadamente Tokio-san murio al año en un accidente automovilistico poco despues de dar a luz a su tercer hijo, la pequeña Aware

En una temporada que estuvo de visita con nosotros, tres años despues, entro en relaciones con Omasu-san, ya tienen dos años de casados y acaban de adoptar a su primer hijo.., la pequeña Tokio

Se que muchos de ustedes querran saber que ha sido el tio Hiko, la tia Anne, así como, Sou-kun y Rania

Pues al tio Hiko y la tia Anne los vemos casi todos los dias, el y Aoshi son socios en muchos negocios

Y Sou- kun y Rania...

Pues se mudaron a New York donde abrio una clinica con el dinero recibido de la venta de la hacienda del tio Makoto, si, lamentablemente, Sayo murio sin herederos, nunca se caso y Akia fue encontrada en una situacion lamentable, años antes escapo abandonando a su esposo, se fugo con un soldado que la embarazo y la abandono a su suerte, se dedico a la prostitucion

Soujiro trato de ayudarla trayendola consigo a America, mas la noche anterior a su retorno, se suicido, dejando una nota donde le otorgaba la custodia de su hijo a Sou-kun

Ahora Akira vive con Rania, Sou-kun y las gemelas ; Koume y Sonomi, quien viese al pequeño no dudaria que es hijo de Sou-kun.., tiene sus mismos ojos dulces y sonrisa amable

Y bien, es mejor interrumpir mi relato a esta alturas.

Prolongarlo solo seria el recargarte, estimado lector, de miles de pequeños detalles caseros que solo te aburririan mas

Eso si, cada vez que despierto y veo el rostro de mi Aoshi a mi lado, o la sonrisa de mi niña al darme los buenos dias, o a Hanya salir a divertirse con sus amigos, despreocupado, extrovertido, sin complejos y con un gran numero de admiradoras, entre ellas Oshin ( para celos del tio Hiko)....

Al contar todas esas bendiciones...... se que todo lo vivido y lo que falta por vivir, vale la pena vivirlo

Tambien se que la vida esta llena de cambios y que estos nunca cesan, el secreto es aceptar los cambios que la vida te ofrezca si miedos y sin temores, abrazar los buenos momentos y aprender con los malos

Y con la suma de todas estas experiencias.. crecer

Nunca se den por vencidos

Les desea lo mejor

Misao Makimashi de Shinomori

Fin de la historia mas no de los cambios

Y bien, este es el desenlace, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado con esta historia lo mismo que yo lo hice escribiendola

Agradezco el interes demostrado y me disculpo si en algun momento llegue a ofender sin intencion

Junto con esta historia vienen capitulos especiales acerca del punto de vista de otros personajes de la misma

No los inclui en la continuidad, ya que si el relato estaba desde el punto de vista de Misao, seria imposible anotar sentimientos profundos de los demas personajes, como sus perspectivas

El primero se basa en Sou-kun y la familia Sihio, EN ESPECIAL Sayo y Akia

Y bien vamos a los reviews que no conteste arriba:

VANSHIE: Gracias por tus notaas y palabras de animo, tu como que eres medio pitonisa o tienes un radar que te dice cuando estoy medio depre que me llega un correo tuyo .. el fic me encanto

Y hablando de fics... , cuando vas a actualizar el tuyo?, toy esperando, cada vez que entro me voy de una a la seccion de Sailor moon.. A C T U A L I Z A , y mira que te complaci, mas Saito y mas Saito en la historia, hay otro one shot de la historia de Saito que estoy elucubrando.. por ahí viene

Y gracias por todo

LIZETH: Es un nombre propio o compuesto, especifica, especifica, quienes tres?, me dejaste en ascuas y con las ganas de enviarte la sorpresa, por favor un correito para enviartela si?, y gracias por tu interes en la historia

ALICHAN: Humm, la actualizacion no estuvo pronta pero si mas larguita esta vez, que lo disfrutes

XIOMARA M: Pues la pelicula que viste era en efecto Jane Eyre, solo hice ligeros cambios a las consecuencias de la caida , por nada de esta tierra iba a amputarle su linda manita al papacito de Aoshi, sera para que una turba de feminas exaltadas me linchen, con Misao a la cabeza, esa parte del libro no me gusto y no me gusto, en eso estamos de acuerdo totalmente 

GALATEA: Sip, estuvo tristisimo, si supieras la cancion que escuche mientras lo escribia para entrar en ambiente ( has oido YO, DUEÑA DE LA NOCHE de Pimpinela?), se que la trama no tiene nada que ver, pero no me negaran que es triste

Y lastima que por cosas de lavida no pude participar en el reto de este mes, y eso que lo tenia listo y todo.. que se va a hacer?, sera otro mes, oye, no te animarias a participar, y espero no te moleste, puse tu direccion en mi libreta de messenger ( que abusadora), nos vemos en la red

Besos

HIBARI: Ninia, tanta historia buena que tienes y ni un piche review que te envio.., ya me pongo al corriente, palabra de come galletas

MS ARASHI SUMERAGUI: INTERFECTO NO MORIDO ( PUNTO) MISAO NO CON SOU-KUN ( PUNTO) CASO CONTRARIO RANIA ME MATA ( PUNTO ) ESPERO GUSTE FINAL HISTORIA ( PUNTO Y FIN)

MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI ( QUE EN ESTE FIC SI LO ATRAPO): Dont worry por nuestro insigne cubito de hielo, que en esa matada no iba a permitir que se hiciese frappe y espero que te guste el one –shot, recuerda que te dije ( y para que todos lo sepan de una) el personaje de Akia de esta historia esta inspirada y basada en el personaje de la señorita aquí presente del mismo nombre en la historia AZUL HIELO, así que cualquier parecido entre ambos personajes si es coincidencia y Akia viene de la imaginacion de esta señorita, aclaro que no es la misma y que las historias no se interrelacionan para nada solo que.. como villana, Akia me cayo como plomo y era justo lo que necesitaba, así que esa Akia sirvio como base para crea a esta Akia , cualquier duda remitrise a su fic, así que para demandas por derechos de autor por favor haz fila que Watsuki-sama y Miss Brontte llegaron antes

Y gracias por el seguimiento a mi historia y..

Cuando vas a seguir con entre el cielo y la tierra?, y tambien estoy enmonada contigo, ya no se cuantos review te debo, me pondre al corriente pronto

BIZCOCHIA: Oye yo tengo la misma costumbre de leerme los fics de corrido en la medida que se pueda.., las maratones que me he pegado..ahora, una de tres, o te leiste el libro, o viste la pelicula.., o tienes una intuicion para decifrar por donde el autor quiere llevar la trama, atinaste en un 99.99% como ya te habras dado cuenta, y en verdad piensa en lo de escribir fics, que mas podria pasar?, prometo que los correos anonimos de insultos que te envie no pasaran de trescientos o cuatrocientos.. que, dije eso en voz alta?.. bueno, te tome la palabra y te anoto en mi libreta de direcciones de messenger, nos vemos

PUPI_CHAN: Pues tus miedos no se conjuraron y Misao quedo con Aoshi ( con quien mas si no, son la pareja por excelencia), gracias por tu comentario y que disfrutes el regalito

Y BIEN,ESO ES TODO POR LOS MOMENTOS, AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA A LOS QUE ENVIARON REVIEWS COMO A LOS QUE SOLO LEYERON Y PASARON UN BUEN RATO QUE ESA ES LA IDEA, ESPERO VERLOS EN LAS SIGUIENTES, QUE YA ME PICO EL GUSANILLO Y ME VIENE CADA IDEA...

A los que tiene curiosidad por saber que les envie a los que me dieron sus direcciones en los reviews, mandemen su correo y con gusto se los envio

Si no quieren que su dirección aparezca en el rewiver, puede ser a travez de la direccion: nuevacuevaderanda@yahoo.com

CON CARIÑO

Randa


End file.
